Reading about the Queen
by 0oDemigod
Summary: Demigods, gods, and goddesses have been gathered to read about the Queen of Olympus. Join them as they uncover her secrets, and hopefully begin to understand more about the tortured goddess.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! So this is my first story I've written. So please no flames, although constructive criticism is always welcomed.**_

_**Also, this story has major LGBT themes and mild sexual situations, so if you are uncomfortable with that heres your warning. Plus, this is Pro-Hera. **_ _**I wanted to portray Hera differently than most writers.**__** So no haters or rants about how she is the worst goddess. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. I am not Rick Riordan. So no lawsuits please.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

It was a fairly normal dinner for the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. Well, unless you count learning about the impending war with Camp Jupiter, Gaia awakening, and the Giants waging war on Olympus….. Never mind it was a depressing dinner.

Campers solemnly picked at their food, not really feeling great enough to eat. They knew another war was fast approaching. They also knew their chances of winning this one. Let's just say they weren't optimistic.

After ten minutes Chiron stomped his hoof three times against the marble floor and opened his mouth to speak, "Campers! Tomorrow we sha-"

A burst of white light suddenly blinded the campers and everyone was forced to look away as the light spread around the pavilion. When the light finally died down, campers turned and gasped as the realization of what the light had transported here kicked in.

Clarisse stood up; gripping her sword hand so tight her knuckles turned an ashy white. Her eyes narrowed as she growled at the intruders, "Romans."

The whole camp was deadly quiet, the Roman demigods slowly got over their shock. Octavian screamed out, "Greeks right there! I was right! You see soldiers of Rome? They destroy OUR city, yet carry on with their lives as if they did no wrong!"

The roman demigods drew their weapons, glaring at the Greek demigods with fierce hatred. Chiron turned pale his eyes darting back and forth between the two groups. He licked his lips nervously, "Now children, there is no need to fight. We did not fire on your camp."

"Lies!" Octavian pushed himself to the front of the roman mass. "I saw it myself! Leo Valdez fired upon our city with your warship! The blame lies with you Greeks!"

A roar of approval rose up within the romans. The Greeks snapped out of their shock, realizing the romans were standing right in front of them; they drew their weapons ready to defend themselves. Malcolm, the current counselor of Cabin Six spoke up. "Listen romans. Leo was possessed by an eidolon. Gaia sent the eidolon to turn us against each other. You're playing right into her hands!"

The Greeks quickly voiced their agreement, and a ripple of uneasiness spread throughout the legion as the smarter demigods considered the revelation. However, before anyone could challenge Malcolm's proclamation a loud crack of thunder broke through the sky, and the demigods were now aware of the gods standing among them. But it wasn't just the Olympians, minor gods and goddess also stood there.

Immediately, the demigods all bowed. Zeus waved his hand dismissing them, "Please stand. Now can someone tell us what we're doing here?"

Reyna rose and hesitantly asked, "My Lord, you mean you didn't summon us to this camp?"

Dionysus snorted, "Of course not! We know better than to allow the two groups to mingle. Unlike a _certain goddess_."

Hera growled, "Watch who your insulting Dionysus. Don't want to anger the wrong deity do you?"

Dionysus huffed and rolled his eyes, while the demigods watched with wide eyes.

Reyna knitted her eyebrows together a look of confusion passing through her eyes, "Then who-"

Before she could finish the sentence the sea exploded, the earth shook, and a tornado funnel formed around the assembled crowd.

The Olympians tried to maintain order and calm the demigods, but soon everything went dark. When everyone came to they were sitting in the amphitheater Greeks to one half; romans to the other, and to everybody's amazement the hunters were also sitting in the first two rows. The gods all had thrones arranged in a crescent along the front of the audience, so that they were facing the demigods.

Thalia immediately stood up, "What's going on? How did we get here? Why are romans and the gods here?"

Zeus looked muddled, "What? I don't-"

Abruptly, he was cut off by a loud clashing sound and eight demigods and 1 satyr being dropped from the sky as they screamed and cursed. Athena snapped her fingers and they stopped falling a foot off the ground. Standing up they dusted themselves off and looked around at the gathered mass of people.

Demigods gasped when they saw how beaten they looked. Thalia immediately ran toward them, "Jason! Annabeth! Percy!"

Thalia tackled them in a great big hug, crying from relief. "Oh, I'm so glad your all safe!"

They looked confused, tired, and beat up. Percy and Annabeth were pale and sickly looking; gashes, cuts, and bruises covered their bodies. While the others, did look better, but it was clear they'd all been through hell.

Percy blinked, "Umm… What are we doing here?"

The Hunters, gods, and demigods looked up, "We are about as clueless as you are."

Iris stood up, a note in her hand, and began to speak, "My Lord, this note appeared with me. It's addressed to all of us."

Zeus nodded, "Very well. Please read it."

Iris opened the envelope and prepared to read. However, a scream cut through the amphitheater. Immediately, all heads turned towards the Queen of the Gods. Her eyes were clenched closed; her hand positioned over her heart. She collapsed in her seat, and fell to the ground; while she sobbed from the pain.

The two sitting on either side of her, Zeus and Demeter, lunged at her. Grabbing her arms, they repositioned her on the ground, so that she was now lying flat on her back. Apollo raced to her side, and helped her sit up so she could breathe easier. "Step-mother, what's wrong?"

She coughed, causing ichor to spill out of her mouth, and gestured to her chest, "My heart feels like it's about to explode!"

Apollo nodded his head before placing a hand over her eyes and muttering an incantation. Her eyes closed, and the Sun god quickly healed the damage to the goddesses' heart. Gently picking her up, he handed the sleeping woman to Argus, and then instructed him to take her to the infirmary.

Turning back to his fellow immortals, Zeus demanded an explanation. "What happened to my wife!?"

Apollo shook his head, "I don't know. Her heart had severe damage to it, but whatever caused it could not be located."

Zeus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Will she be alright?"

"Yes, but I recommend we let her rest a few hours."

"Alright then." He turned to Iris, "Please continue with the note."

Iris reluctantly read, yet it was clear she wanted to hear more of the Queens' sudden illness.

_Dear gathered audience,_

_It has come to our attention that most of you hate a certain goddess. Still, she is a major part of the Sevens' success in defeating Gaea. So, we have brought you all here to read about her. The story will explain the recent event you all witnessed and much more. Now, we ask that all councilors, centurions, praetors, and the Seven (plus guests) to introduce yourselves. No killing or serious harm shall come to anyone, and do be conscious that we may send more people. _

_Sincerely, _

_Rhea and the Fates._

It was deadly quiet. Well, not for long.

"What! The fates! How can this be?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to do these sorts of things!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Never in my lif-"

"**SILENCE**!"

All eyes turned to look at the King of Olympus. He was thinking hard; his grey eyes stormy and thoughtful. Yet an undertone of worry was clear, "We will follow the Fates' instructions, and read about whoever this goddess is. Now councilors, centurions, praetors, and the Seven: Introduce yourselves.

A brunette with hazel eyes stood up, while Demeter smiled at her. "Katie Gardner. Daughter of Demeter and Councilor of Cabin Four."

A muscular girl stood up next, while Ares smirked. "Clarisse La Rue. Daughter of Ares, Drakon slayer and Councilor of Cabin Five."

Next, a blond boy with grey eyes rose from his seat. "Malcolm. Son of Athena and Temporary Councilor of Cabin Six."

Athena beamed at her son, while another demigod rose, "Will Solace. Son of Apollo and Councilor of Cabin Seven."

Apollo grinned, blinding everyone within a ten foot radius. At least until Artemis smacked him upside the head. Then a buff looking dark haired girl stood up; a bandana wrapped around her head. "Nyssa. Daughter of Hephaestus and Temporary Councilor of Cabin 9."

Hephaestus looked at his daughter, a flicker of pride flashed in his eyes.

"Mitchell. Son of Aphrodite and Temporary Councilor for Cabin Ten."

Aphrodite squealed, while the other gods and goddesses rolled their eyes. Meanwhile, two mischievous looking boys stood up and bowed.

"Travis-"

"And Conner Stoll-"

"Sons of Hermes and Co-councilors of Cabin Eleven." They grinned at their father who looked proudly at his sons.

Another boy with blond hair and violet eyes stood up, causing Dionysus to peek over his magazine. "Pollux. Son of Dionysus and Councilor of Cabin Twelve."

Dionysus turned his attention back to his magazine, however if you looked close enough you would detect the faint trace of a smile on his face.

After Pollux's introduction, a muscular boy walked forward, "Butch. Son of Iris and Councilor of Cabin Fourteen."

Iris looked curiously at her son, while Leo snickered about 'rainbows and ponies' until Piper elbowed him in the ribs.

A tired looking boy stood up. He blinked and swayed trying to stay awake. "Clovis. Son of Hypnos and Councilor of Cabin Fifth teen."

Hypnos snorted awake on his throne, lazily looking at his son before once again falling asleep. The siblings of the god looked curiously at their nephew, while Morpheus smiled at his little brother and other half-blood siblings.

The other cabins continued their councilor introduction up until Hecate's' cabin. "Lou Ellen. Daughter of Hecate and Councilor of Cabin Twenty."

Hecate smirked at her daughter while Hecuba sat by the goddesses' feet. The other children of Nyx looked at their nieces and nephews with interest.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Now that we have the councilors done." His form flicker to Jupiter, "Centurions! Introduce yourselves!"

Octavian strutted forward. "Octavian. Legacy of Apollo, Augur, and Centurion of the First Cohort."

Apollo flashed the peace sign at his great-grandson, before turning on his iPod.

"Larry. Legacy of Vulcan and Centurion of the Second Cohort."

"Hank. Legacy of Mars and Centurion of the Third Cohort."

A boy with lips stained red waltzed forward. "Dakota. Son of Bacchus and Centurion of the Fifth Cohort."

Dionysus once again looked over the edge of his magazine, before turning the page and muttering to himself.

A pretty girl with blond hair stood up, "Gwendolyn. Daughter of Venus and Centurion of the Fifth Cohort."

Aphrodite squealed, beaming at her daughter. While everyone else groaned and covered their ears.

"It would be nice if you didn't cause us to go deaf Aphrodite!" Artemis snapped at the goddess. But, Aphrodite only smirked.

"Funny, since you didn't seem to mind screaming last night."

Artemis grabbed her bow, Apollo abruptly pulled off his ear buds, the Hunters looked like someone kicked their puppy, and everyone else stared wide eyed at the two women.

"You wish skank."

"Yes, but you _fantasize._"

"OKAY ENOUGH!" Athena rubbed her temples. "There are children here!"

Aphrodite leaned back in her throne, while Artemis muttered threats. Zeus shook his head, trying to get the images out of his head before turning to the Seven, "Introduce yourselves."

A tall, blond, and chiseled boy walked forward. "Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter, Champion of Juno, and One of Seven."

Zeus cracked a smile, while Thalia grinned at her little brother. Other demigods looked on with respect.

Next, a familiar looking black haired troublemaker stepped forward. Nearly all demigods smiled as soon as they saw him. "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Hero of the Great Prophecy, Savior of Olympus, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, and One of Seven."

Poseidon looked on proudly; a loving smile appeared on his face. The Greek demigods broke into cheers; happy to have their leader back. Eventually, everyone quieted down, and Percy stepped back.

An elfish looking Latino stepped forward. Most roman demigods glared as soon as they saw him, but he just grinned. "Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus, Captain of the Argo ll, and One of Seven."

Hephaestus nodded at his son, while his siblings cheered.

Next, a tall muscular Chinese guy stood up. Immediately a wave of confusion crashed into the roman demigods, while Hazel grinned. "Frank Zhang. Son of Mars, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, and One of Seven."

As soon as the words left his mouth, an uproar arose from within the roman ranks.

"What!?"

"Impossible!"

"Never in my life!"

"**Quiet**!"

Everyone turned to face Jason. He stood tall against the questioning and somewhat hostile stares. "I stepped down from my rank of Praetor and awarded Frank Zhang the position."

Gwen and Dakota smiled, while the other roman uneasily took in the news. Ten minutes later, the introductions were ready to continue.

A tall blond girl stood up, her grey eyes flashing. "Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, Heroine of Olympus, and One of Seven."

Athena smiled proudly, and the Greek demigods cheered for their other leader. Poseidon looked between his son and Annabeth; noting the loving gazes passed between them.

Next, a pretty girl who looked Native American walked forward. "Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite and One of Seven."

Aphrodite squealed. Again. But this time Artemis knew better than to comment. Instead, she 'nonchalantly' began cleaning her arrows.

After that a young African-American with golden eyes and cinnamon brown hair stood up. "Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto and One of Seven."

Hades momentarily moved between personas, but nonetheless he grinned at her proudly.

A pale boy with dark clothes and a world war two aviator jacket stepped forward. "Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades, Ambassador of Pluto, and Ghost King."

Hades smirked at his son.

Lastly, an aggressive looking satyr clomped forward. "Gleeson Hedge. Satyr and Protector."

Grover nodded at him, while Clarisse grinned wickedly at her former protector.

Hestia spoke up, "Okay, now that everyone's' been introduced; who knows what story we are supposed to read?"

To answer her question a book fell from the sky, and landed on Hera's empty throne.

Hestia picked it up, "It doesn't have a title. Only a warning."

"What does the warning say?" Hermes asked.

"This biography contains some sexual innuendos and mild sexual situations. It contains strong LGBT themes. And is written in mostly first person point of view. If you have any problems with these... Deal With It."

Snickers rang throughout the Amphitheater, and everyone looked around to see if anyone was going to have problems with the mentioned content. Yet, no seemed to have a problem with it. So, it was decided to continue reading.

"Does anyone one object to me reading first?" Hestia asked; raising the book above her head for everyone to see.

After no objections arose from anyone, she opened the book and blinked. "Its about Hera."

Shocked silence occured, but most quickly got over it. Hermes and Apollo were giggling about blackmail, Hera's children looked up intrested, Zeus sunk in his seat, while most demigods showed emotions ranging from digust to excitment. After everyone calmed down Hestia began.

**Chapter One**

**I'm having a bad day.**

"That's shocking."

"Travis shut up!"

"Sorry Katie."

** Why? Well, Zeus (my husband) once again has been caught red-handed during one of his little 'dates.'**

"Thats not surprising." Poseidon said.

Zeus glared, "Look who's talking."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Your both players. Accept it."

Zeus and Poseidon glared at their older brother.

Hestia quickly continued.

** And to make matters worse it was in my bed, in my room, in my palace.**

Zeus blushed, while his children gagged.

** Yep, I'm gonna have to burn my sheets.**

Everyone broke into laughter, Hermes and Apollo even fell off their thrones.

** Not to mention this is the third time this YEAR I've caught him. Seriously, I'm sick of it. Of him.**

Zeus looked down sadly.

** I'm just so done with this. Every time this happens, every time he cheats and sires another child it kills me.**

Thalia and Annabeth rolled their eyes, "Only because it ruins her chance for a _perfect family_."

Jason shifted uneasily, but most demigods nodded in agreement with their words.

The gods stayed quiet. Watching their children interact.

** Mostly because I am the one who gets blamed for every little hardship his kid comes across.**

"Isn't because she causes most of them?"

** _Oh no! Mini-Zeus stubbed his toe! _Must've been Hera!_ Mini-Zeus got lost! _Must be Hera!**

Some giggled.

**Ugh! Gosh, it gets me so mad! Especially since I rarely interfere. I mean believe me when I say, I don't hate his children. Its just hard for me to get used to them sometimes, since I am the _Goddess of Marriage._**

All of Zeus's illegitimate children looked uneasily at each other.

**But most of them are rather pleasant to be around. Or at least I've heard. Since they basically all hate me.**

Now they looked a bit guilty. Others processed the new information.

** I don't know. I thought it would be different now. I thought with the oath in place; he wouldn't stray. But yet again, trust Zeus to find a loop hole. Mortals are off-limits... nymphs and goddesses not so much.**

"Well Zeus wasn't the only one to figure that out," Percy stated. "Dad had Tyson with a nature spirit."

Everyone looked at the Lord of the Seas. He blushed and fidgeted on his throne.

Hebe, Eileithyia, and Enyo glared at their father.

**Anyway, I guess that pretty much explains why I'm now in a bar, trying to get drunk.**

Dionysus cleared his throat; flipping a page in his magazine.

** Emphasis on _trying._**

"True," Apollo said. "It takes more for gods to get drunk on mortal drinks."

**"Stupid husband. Stupid cheater. Stupid marriage." I grumbled; simultaneously downing my eighth shot. Lysander sat by my feet, gently brushing his head against my legs in a comforting manor.**

"Lysander, thats her immortal peacock isn't it?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, she adores that bird." Zeus replied; avoiding his daughters' glares.

**"You don't sound happy." A female voice chirped from beside me.**

"Who talked to her?"

"Thats what we're going to find out Connor!"

**Startled, I jumped nearly ten feet in the air and dropped my shot glass before turning to face the young brunette sliding into the seat next to mine.**

"Well at least we know she has brown hair."

"Connor!" Lou Ellen complained.

Hermes smiled proudly.

** She was pretty, gorgeous even, with curly hair, hazel eyes, and a friendly smile.**

Aphrodite squealed, while Zeus scowled.

** She made herself comfortable, before looking at me and grinned. Blinking, my godliness abruptly kicked in and I was assaulted by her information.**

"Did she just say Godliness?"

"The rules of grammer don't apply to her."

**Name: Susan Holt Age: 21 Occupation: Veterinarian Technician Family: Deceased Home: Fresno, CA Status: Virgin**

"You guys can tell if someones' still a virgin?"

The immortals with kids looked pointedly at their children, "Yes."

About 1/3 of the campers looked embarrassed.

**Apparently, I looked a bit stupid. She giggled, "Do you always act so shocked whenever someone talks to you?"**

"Does she?"

"Oh my gods," Lou Ellen pulled at her hair. "Connor I'm going to murder you."

Aphrodite shared looks with her children.

**I smirked, "Only when it involves a pretty lady."**

The love goddess squealed, Zeus growled, and others stared at the book.

"Wait," Dakota asked. "Is Queen Hera bisexual?"

"Yes," Aphrodite answered still bouncing in her seat. "Most gods are."

The demigods looked at the gods and goddesses, who nodded in agreement with the love goddess.

'Alright,' most thought. 'I can accept that.'

**She blushed and looked away, while I smiled; a smug feeling washed over me, 'Still got it.'**

A lot of people laughed.

**After she got that blush under control, she turned to me. "Well, someones a smartaleck aren't they?"**

"She is."

**I couldn't help but grin, "Only when it comes to pretty ladies ma'am."**

Aphrodite and her demigod children, both greek and roman, squealed.

Others groaned and covered their ears.

Artemis glared.

**She huffed and signaled for a bartender, all while watching me out of the corner of her eye. "Bartender! Two shots over here!"**

**I raised my eyebrows, "I wouldn't drink those if I were you. This isn't exactly a 'safe' bar to drink at."**

"Aww, she cares."

**She smirked and pointed at the many empty glasses surrounding me, "Hypocrite."**

"Hera is one of the only gods who never seems to get drunk," Nemesis shrugged. "She can hold her liquor."

**I shrugged. "I'm immune."**

"Thats true. 'Date Rape' drugs don't affect us. But it truly sad mortals have to worry about that." Athena commented.

"That is true," Piper crossed her arms. "Date Rape drugs are horrible, but people who actually use them are even worse."

All the females voiced their agreement, while the boys wisely kept quiet. Since, girls were usually targeted and not boys.

After a few minutes things calmed down and Hestia continued.

**I could tell she didn't believe me, but she let it go.**

"This mortals perspective."

**Grabbing the shots from the bartender; she handed me one. "Payment for the drink I made you drop."**

Nemesis and her children made a sound of approval.

**Thanking her, I clinked my glass against hers before downing the drink; the alcohol created a pleasant burning sensation as it trickled down my throat.**

Dionysus sighed.

**Setting the glass back down, I introduced myself. "I'm Hera Olympia."**

Travis and Connor snickered, "Really? Hera _Olympia."_

The gods shrugged, "Thats everyones' cover name."

"_Olympia?_"

"Hey! It works doesn't it?"

**She raised an eyebrow, "Thats an interesting name. I'm Susan Holt."**

**I laughed, "I moved here from Greece a few years ago. My parents were big on _Greek mythology_."**

"Well, thats one way to put it." Leo said; fiddling with a Wii remote.

**"Thats cool."**

**I looked at her curiously. "So what egged you on to approach me out of the blue."**

"Thats what we all want to know."

**Susan pointed at my feet, "Well I wanted to know how you managed to get your bird past the bouncers."**

Everyone looked confused.

"Wait! She can see the bird?" Octavian asked.

"Apparantly. She must be clear sighted." Ares grunted, sharpening his knife.

"Oh."

**Confusion hit me. And looking down at Lysander I realized she could see him. "You... you can see him?"**

"I believe that was already established," Hypnos yawned.

**She gave me a funny look; staring at me like I just went full retard,**

Annabeth smiled, "Percy does that alot."

"Hey!"

Annabeth kissed his cheek, "Sorry seaweed brain."

He blushed, "Its okay Wise girl."

Aphrodite gushed.

**"Yes. Why is he suppose to be an invisible bird or something?" **

"Only to mortals."

**A chill raced up my spine. She was clear sighted.**

"We know."

** Suddenly I was glad I didn't have any of my godly apparel on my. Since, I really didn't want her asking why I was dressed like I belong at a yoga party.**

Hermes, Apollo, their children, and Leo all cracked up.

**But looking at her an idea sparked inside me. "Tell you what. How about you let me treat you to breakfast tommorow, and I'll answer any questions you have."**

"Ahhhh!" Aphrodite squealed. "Hera asked her on a date!"

Zeus growled; leaning back in his throne and mumbling threats.

"Oh get over yourselves," Demeter scolded. "She just offered her breakfast."

"Whatever you say~"

"APHRODITE!"

"So," Hestia spoke up, effectively silencing the fighting deities. "Who wants to read next?"

Athena raised her hand, "I will."

Hestia stood up and handed the book to her. Athena opened the book, cleared her throat, and then began to read.

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

**_Well, heres the end. Don't worry, the chapters will be longer._**

**_Remember to R&R!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey my pretties! I'm back!_  
**

**_Omg! Thank you for the great reviews! You guys made my day!_**

**_And this chapter is like 7,000 words. Wow. I've never written that much before. My hands hurt from typing though, so imma make this quick!_**

**_Warning: This story contains strong LBGT themes, mild sexual stuff (but nothing past PG 13), and hopefully something you've never read before. I'm not kidding I really think I over did this one. So beware major plot twists are coming. And please no flames, although I do accept constructive critisim._**

**_Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, and I do not own PJO or HoO._**

* * *

**I knew I was screwed the moment I stepped foot on Olympus.**

"I wonder why."

"Apollo. Shut. Up."

"Sorry Artie."

"Don't call me that!"

** Walking through the courtyard that leads to my palace, I looked around. Graceful trees, blooming pomegranate plants,**

Demeter scowled.

** rose bushes and dozens of other flowers.**

Persephone smiled.

** In a small meadow off to the side my beloved peacocks, Lysanders' immortal offspring,**

"The bird has kids?"

"Thats what it said Connor!"

** and calfs frolicked about; playfully chasing the nymphs who lived within my palace.**

The male gods all sighed.

** Lysander squawked at his children, before bounding towards them. Once he arrived they all surrounded their father as he affectionately rubbed his head against theirs.**

"Aww! Thats adorable." Lacy squealed; looking like a mini-me of her mother for a split second.

** My heart clenched _painfully_ at that.**

Hera's' children all looked up.

** Gods I missed when mine were younger. When they freely ran up to me, demanding a hug or a kiss goodnight; when they would cry about something that upset them or gloat about what they accomplished today.**

Hebe and Eileithyia smiled, while Ares and Enyo remembered when they used to brag to mother about the latest punk they'd beaten up.

Hestia poked the hearth, the flames warmed those near it.

** Vaguely my thoughts drifted to Hephaestus.**

Said god leaned forward; wanting to know what his mother had to say, while his children all looked up.

** I really do love him just as much as my other children,**

Hephaestus blinked unbelieving at the book in his half-sisters' hands.

Leo snorted, "Nothing says love like throwing your son of a mountain."

** and I _hate_ remembering the night he fell.**

Thalia sneered, "Why? Does it make her feel _guilty_?"

Jason shifted, "Enough Thalia."

Thalia stared at her little brother.

** Every time I even think about it I want to break down.**

Hephaestus looked down.

** Gods I wish I could explain everything to him, I wish I could tell him what had happened.**

He looked up again, "What does she mean? I already know what happened! She threw me off Olympus!"

Aphrodite winced. She knew the full story.

** But I knew better, he hated me.**

"Yep," Nyssa said.

** And in order to keep my family safe, that was the way it had to be.**

"How does keeping your family safe relate to making your son hate you?" Eris asked.

"It relates to things you don't understand Eris," Aphrodite answered; holding the strife goddess's gaze.

"What do you mean mom?" Piper said.

Aphrodite smiled at her daughter, "Oh its' nothing dear. Old age must be getting to me, thats all!"

Piper shared a look with Hazel and Annabeth. They didn't buy it.

**My thoughts abruptly ended once I reached the entrance to my palace, and instead a feeling of doom overwhelmed me when I saw who was standing in the doorway; waiting for me, "Aphrodite."**

Everyone burst out laughing. Artemis being the loudest.

Aphrodite glared at everyone; pouting in her pink throne. Ares and Hephaestus both put an comforting hand on her arm, before glaring at eachother.

**As always, the love goddess was wearing an beautiful gown/dress thing, her hair was pulled back in an elegant up do, and she wore just enough makeup to accentuate her natural beauty. **

"She really is beautiful," a son of Nike stated; staring at the goddess.

Aphrodite winked. Piper gagged. And Ares glared.

**She smiled before rushing towards me, and engulfing me in one of her girly bear hugs.**

"I really hate those."

"Athena!"

"I'm not sorry."

**"Oh Hera! Its been so long!" She pulled away and beamed at me, "I was beginning to think we would never see eachother!"**

Hades rolled his eyes, "You probably just saw her in the morning."

Athena smirked.

**"We just saw eachother this morning," I deadpanned.**

The gods burst out laughing. Hades brothers actually fell out of their thrones.

Hestia smiled at her little brother, "I can see the family resemblance."

"Well she is my sister."

**"A lot can happen in twelve hours Hera! Surely you know this!**

"Why of course! You can do alot of things!"

"You can run a mile.'

"You can fight monsters," Percy grinned.

"And die."

"Why do we always end up here?"

** Why you could be caught cheating!**

Zeus winced.

** You could win a contest,**

Athena glared.

** or even meet someone who _interests_ you!"**

"True dat."

"I will kill you if you say one more word Stoll," Lou Ellen warned.

Hecate cracked a smile.

**I narrowed my eyes and scowled, "What do you want Aphrodite?"**

Annabeth looked at said goddess, "That is a very good question."

"Well maybe if you let your mother read we can find out."

**A mischievous smile graced her face, "A few weeks ago I felt a spark of interest inside an Olympian. Since then, it has become a full on fire. But of course I'm _positive_ you already know about this."**

"Really?" Apollo grinned, "I wonder if I met a hottie."

Artemis contemplated murder.

**Panic crashed into my mind.**

"I would panic too."

** I mean sure I've been dating Susan about a month now;**

Aphrodite and her children squealed, bouncing up and down in their seats.

Zeus glared murderously at the book in the wisdom goddesses' hands, but strangely kept quiet. Although, lightning and thunder were raging in the clouds.

Demigods stared at the book in shock. I mean sure she might've been a little flirty in the last chapter, but still the marriage goddess wasn't suppose to stray.

Hera's siblings exchanged looks. They'd never seen their sister pull a stunt like this. While her children were a bit uneasy about their mother stepping out on their father, since it was usually the other way around.

** even though I wasn't suppose to.**

"I'll say." Hermes said, "She's not allowed to stray."

** Yet, there was something about her; I just couldn't stay away.**

"I know how you feel," Percy said, looking at his girlfriend.

Aphrodite bit her nails.

**Still, I'd kept our relationship under lock and key.**

Zeus grumbled and lightning flashed across the sky.

**There was no way Aphrodite or anyone else could of found out.**

"It's kinda hard to hide anything even remotely romantic from the _love goddess_." Hazel shrugged.

Percy remember his talk with Aphrodite when he was searching for Artemis and Annabeth.

** But, looking at the other goddess I knew she was aware. I am not going to be intimidated by her. My panic dissolved and confidence formed in its' stead, "What of it?"**

"Someones sure of herself."

**Her smirk didn't waiver. Instead a hint of smugness appeared; as if I just confirmed her suspicions.**

Poseidon shrugged, "Knowing Aphrodite you probably did."

"I'm right here you know! You could just ask me!"

"But wheres the fun in that?"

** Inwardly I cursed myself. Out of all the immortals on Mount Olympus, Aphrodite was the only person to not feel a hint of fear towards me whatsoever.**

Ares snorted, "Like I'm afraid of my mother."

"Actually," Dionysus rolled his eyes. "You go running for cover if she even looks at you wrong."

Ares glared at the wine god, while others failed to hide their snickers.

**"You know Hera. I don't think I've ever seen you look so defensive. Even against Zeus. Your eyes are shifty, as if constantly looking for an escape route. Your posture is stiff,**

"Well, I don't think she wants you to find out about her girlfriend."

** and your aura screams violence. I'm beginning to see the family resemblance."**

Ares looked thoughtful.

**I glared, but still I relaxed. All the fight left my body, and my shoulders melted from their stiff position. I probably looked weary and tired, not at all like a queen, but I didn't care. She knew. There's no point hiding the truth from her anyway. Anything I said, any excuses wouldn't work. She was after all, the _goddess of love. _"Just cut to the case already. Are you going to tell Zeus? Are you blackmailing me?"**

"Yeah, are you-"

Lou Ellen gave him the evil eye.

Connor shut up.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look.

**She waved her hand dismissively, " Quite the opposite really, you see I plan on helping you!"**

Artemis raised a eyebrow, "Your going to help her?'

"Well I could always _help_ you instead," Aphrodite winked.

It took Athena, Demeter, and Enyo to stop Artemis from killing the love goddess.

**"Help me?"**

**She nodded, absently picking a flower from a nearby bush and twirling its' stem with her fingers, "I of all people understand the tortures love can put you through. And I do believe its' time Zeus got a taste of his own medicine.**

All the females nodded in agreement, while Zeus shifted uncomfortably.

** Plus, its been so long since I've seen a good love story!**

Percy and Annabeth stiffened.

** The mighty Queen of the Heavens falling in love with a mortal! And a woman at that! Why it has all the makings of an epic romance!"**

"It is pretty unbelievable," Eros said. "Gods, could you imagine if this happened during ancient times? It would probably be all anyone talks about."

Gods and demigods nodded in agreement.

**I rolled my eyes and pushed past her, strolling into my palace. "Funny. Since I distinctly remember you gushing about your beautiful girlfriend at the Winter Solstice."**

Some turned and looked at Aphrodite. Piper stared at her mother, "You had a girlfriend?"

Aphrodite raised her delicate eyebrow, "Yes. Does that bother you?"

Piper quickly shook her head, "No, I just didn't know you liked girls too."

"Well I am the love goddess honey. Who am I to deny the females of earth my beauty?!"

**Aphrodite followed me inside, heading into the living room and sitting down, "Why of course! It would be an absolute shame for me to deprave the female population of my beauty!"**

Reyna looked at said goddess, "You don't change much do you?"

"No, I really don't."

**Shaking my head I went into the kitchen, "And they call me vain."**

**"I HEARD THAT!"**

Everyone laughed.

**Laughing, I headed back into my living room with a small plate of ambrosia. Sitting down next to Aphrodite, I offered her some before setting the plate down on the ground. She was flipping through channels on my TV.**

"Wait! What time does the story take place?" Frank asked.

"The late 80's." Aphrodite replied. "That was around the time we had this talk."

** Smirking I snatched the remote from her hands.**

"Rude~"

"I'm warning you Stoll..."

**"Hey!" She complained. **

**Now grinning, I turned off the TV and faced her. "Hey now, this is my palace. And I don't remember inviting you inside."**

"Gods do what they want," Percy shook his head. "They are all powerful so they don't have anything to lose."

**She pouted, then smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I just thought we could talk or something. You don't really socialize with the other gods or mortals. You just play the part."**

Hestia looked down sadly, "Thats true. She's become more withdrawn over the years."

**Inwardly, I flinched. 'Thats because most of them hate me.' I thought miserably, 'Including my own siblings.'**

Demeter and Hestia shared a look, while Hera's brothers looked down.

**However, I pushed aside the negative thoughts swimming around in my head.**

"Good."

** "Alright. What do you want to talk about?"**

"Probably everything having to do with romance." Drew sighed, reapplying her lipgloss.

**"Your new flame, whats her name?"**

"I believe its Susan."

"Travis!"

**"Susan," I replied; loving the way her name rolled of my tongue.**

"I bet thats not all you like." Connor waggled his eyebrows.

The boys all snickered.

**Aphrodite squealed at the loving tone I used, "Have you taken her on any dates?"**

**I nodded, "Yes. Usually I take her to a fancy restaurant, but I've also taken her to Rome, Greece, and Paris."**

"Romantic."

**"How romantic," Aphrodite gushed. "Do tell me. Has she adjusted well to being the lover of an immortal?"**

"Wait! How did you guys act with our parents?" Butch asked.

The gods looked thoughtful. Apollo spoke up, "I liked to take them to concerts and art shows. Sometimes I would let them ride in the Sun Chariot with me."

Poseidon looked at Percy, "I wanted to build Sally a grand palace, I offered to stop the tide for her."

Percy smiled at his father.

Iris sighed, "All gods spoil their mortal consorts. Being our lover means we took care of you, at least until we had to leave.

Everyone looked down. They knew the gods hated being separated from their children and lovers.

**I sighed, "She was hesitant at first****,**

"Anyone would be."

** but of course once I summoned Argus as proof she had no reason to doubt.**

"Wait!" Clarisse exclaimed. "Argus knew about her?!"

Zeus grumbled, "Doesn't surprise me."

Chiron spoke up, "Argus is a creation of Lady Hera. He is one of her most trusted servents."

** After all, she was able to see him without the Mist affecting her."**

**"Oh. She's clear-sighted?"**

"Yep," Jason said.

**"Yep."**

Jason blushed, while Leo snickered. "You think like your step-mother."

Jason glared. "You know she's your grandmother."

Leos' smirk disappeared. The cabins who had one of Hera's children as their godly parent all paled. They never thought of that.

**Aphrodite giggled, "Argus must've been a _sight_ for her to see."**

Everyone groaned, Hermes and his children actually covered their faces with their hands.

**I groaned. "Bad pun."**

Aphrodite pouted.

**She smacked my arm, "Whatever. So, have you two... you know."**

Demigods blushed.

"Moooom!" Piper complained.

"Sorry not sorry!"

**My face felt hot, and I quickly shook my head. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm not going to rush her. I'm perfectly happy taking it slow."**

"Thats good." Demeter said. "At least my sister respects her." She glared at the male gods, "Most of your consorts would be with child by then."

"Not true!" Apollo protested.

"Oh shut it Apollo!" Artemis snapped. "Your the worst when it comes to patience."

Apollo looked embarrassed; his children on the other hand could have gone their whole life without learning that.

**Aphrodite narrowed her eyes, "Is that the only reason?"**

"Is it?"

"We'll find out."

**I gulped, "Well, I don't want her to get pregnant."**

"Hold up!" Malcolm exclaimed. "How could Susan get pregnant? They're both females!"

Athena answered her son, "Yes. Goddesses have the ability to impregnate other women, although most rarely do."

"So," Gwen spoke up. "Some of us can have two female parents?"

The immortal women nodded.

"My mortal parent is female," Lacy squeaked.

"So is mine," Butch supplied.

People turned to look at Iris and Aphrodite, who respectively blushed.

"Yes, yes." Nemesis yawned. "Most goddesses have sire children at least once. Now can we continue?"

Approval arose with the male gods, who already were aware of this.

**Aphrodite clapped her hands together, "But why not? Everyone knows goddesses can get other women pregnant! Heck! My girlfriend, the one we were just talking about, is nearly due herself!"**

"Is that my mother?" Lacy asked.

Aphrodite shook her head, "No. It was Taylor's mortal parent."

Percy leaned over to Annabeth, "Do you know who Taylor is?"

"He was the councilor of Cabin Ten before Silena."

"Oh."

**"Well good for you," I said sarcastically. "Another demigod to add to your cabin. Yay!"**

A few people scowled.

**Aphrodite smacked me upside the head, "Demigods are not a problem. In fact, they are a blessing! So, whats gotten into you?"**

"Thats what we want to know," Half-bloods grumbled.

**I hung my head, "Its a long story."**

"We got time." Piper said.

**"I got time."**

Piper didn't look happy.

**I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "I can't lose control with Susan."**

"What does she mean 'Lose Control?"

**"Lose control?"**

**I stood up and walked to the window, "I am the patron and goddess of women Aphrodite,**

"Wait." Annabeth scratched her head, "I though she was only the patron of women."

"No, she's also the goddess of women too." Zeus answered.

** because of this all female objectives for life are something I naturally excel at. **

"Meaning she belongs in the kitchen." Ares snorted.

Immediately all females present glared at him.

"Sorry?"

**But I am also a fighter, a dreamer, and a liaison when need be."**

The female gender nodded approvingly.

"Girls can be just as strong as boys," Nike said.

**She nodded.**

**I stared at the ground, pushing myself to continue.**

"I have a feeling we're about to hear a story," Chris mumbled.

** "What I am about to tell you stays a secret okay?**

"Why?" Thalia looked at Aphrodite, "What was so important it had to be kept a secret?"

"You'll find out," she giggled.

"I hate those words."

** Nothing spoken here tonight can be repeated in any shape, way, or form."**

Travis and Connor whistled, "Big secret."

Hermes leaned towards Apollo, "Blackmail~"

Artemis whacked them both upside the head.

**Her eyes fixed on me,**

"Oh did they now?"

"SHUT UP!"

** "I will keep everything a secret. I swear it on the River Styx."**

Everyone looked surprised. "You swore on the River Styx?"

"Well I wanted her to trust me."

**Thunder rolled throughout the sky,**

Much like it did now.

** and I looked out the window; watching a calf trot alongside the beautiful garden Demeter had made me.**

Demeter smiled, "It was a birthday present."

** "Years ago after my youngest daughter Hebe was born,**

"Hold on," Percy raised his hand. "If Hebe is the youngest, then who's the oldest?"

Ares glared, "I am punk."

"I meant birth order."

Eileithyia sighed. "Ares is Enyo's older twin brother. Then Hephaestus, me, and Hebe."

** Zeus decided he wished me to give him no more children.**

People glanced at the King of the Gods. He stared at the ground.

Hades looked at his brother, "Why?"

"There were to many at the time."

"But you only had five kids with her. You had servants and nannies to look after them. No way there were _too many._" Hades retorted.

** Or at least until the others were old enough to live on their own.**

"See!"

** He wanted me to put a temporary seal on my womb that would prevent me from conceiving.**

Demeter snarled at Zeus, "You wanted to seal the Goddess of Motherhoods' womb?! Are you insane?! That could drive her crazy!"

Other goddesses began voicing their agreement, glaring at the sky god. They would hate it if someone took away their ability to have children.

The demigods stayed quiet; looking wide-eyed at eachother. This was something they didn't know about.

Hestia gave Zeus a sad look, "Thats not a smart idea brother."

He looked down.

** Needless to say, I refused.**

Hera's daughters nodded, "Good."

** But Zeus would not take no for an answer,**

"That doesn't surprise me," Apollo whispered to his twin.

Meanwhile, Zeus was once again glared at by his family.

** and one night he slipped a tonic into my nectar.**

"Father!" Hebe cried.

Zeus looked away; he couldn't bear to see his daughter upset.

Thalia and Jason shared shocked looks, while Zeus's brothers boiled in anger.

Poseidon grabbed his trident, "You drugged her?!"

"...Yes."

The sea god fired a beam of energy from his weapon, directed straight at his little brother.

Zeus braced for impact, but suddenly the energy scattered a foot in front of him. It was as if he had a force field protecting him.

A note appeared in Poseidon's lap. He read it before cursing and turning to his brother, "Your lucky no fightings allowed."

The other gods relaxed, except Zeus. He felt the guilt eating him alive.

** I fell unconscious minutes later.**

Cue growls and glares.

** When I woke up I discovered he had placed the seal himself,**

"Dad!" Apollo protested. "Those seals are dangerous! You can damage the uterus if your not careful!"

Zeus shook his head, "I knew what I was doing!"

"Doesn't justify your actions though," Jason muttered softly.

** leaving me to heal hidden away in his palace.**

"Only so no one found out," Miranda whispered to Katie.

** By the time I recovered from the procedure; he was, as usual, back to his womanizing ways.**

Athena looked unbelievably at her father, "You forced your wife to become barren, yet you still chase after other women?"

Zeus fidgeted uncomfortably, but did not answer his daughters' burning question.

All the females scowled at him.

** As the years went on, I grew restless.**

"Anyone would," Persephone said.

** My husbands mistresses bore children,**

"I just can't believe you still fathered illegitimate children while Hera was barren," Eris hissed.

"Thats a low blow Zeus," Hecate scolded. "Its insult after insult. Your lucky she didn't leave you."

Zeus sighed and looked at his hands, "I know."

** while I was forced to remain barren. I ached for children,**

"Not surprising," Hestia murmured; checking up on her sister in the infirmary though images in the hearth.

** and the mother inside me would not be denied.**

"You go girl," Travis snapped his fingers sassily, hoping to cheer people up.

It worked.

** This went on and on, until I cracked.**

"What does she mean cracked?" Leo asked; looking at his step-mother, "What did she do?"

"You'll see," she giggled.

"I'm really starting to hate those words."

** You see, the seal prevented me from carrying children,**

"We know."

** but I could still sire them.**

Apollo looked confused for a moment, before realization dawned on him. "Oh! Shes a liking the ladies!"

"Well she does have a girlfriend idiot," Artemis said. "We already know shes bi stupid."

"Oh," Apollo grinned. "Must've forgot."

This time it wasn't just Artemis who contemplated murder.

** I'd found a loophole."**

"Yes you did," Zeus sighed.

** I sighed, "When Zeus discovered his mistake, he did not believe I would stray.**

"Well," Hephaestus grunted. "Mother is the _marriage_ goddess."

"Yes, but everyone has a breaking point dad." Leo spoke up, smiling sadly at his father.

** I am the goddess of marriage, so he thought I would be able to deal with it.**

"Well," Thalia said. "You did stay with him even though he constantly cheated on you."

"Most women wouldn't be able to stay with someone like that," Annabeth put in; reluctantly adding to the conversation.

** However, I refused to put up with him,**

"Good," Demeter said. "You should rip him a new one."

"Yeah!"

** and I seduced a maiden princess;**

"WHAAAAAAT!?"

Everyone turned to look at Aphrodite, "Is this true?"

She nodded. "Every word."

They accepted that.

** effectively siring a half-blood.**

"But who was it?" Frank asked. "This was in ancient times right? Was her demigod famous? Is he in the myths?"

Zeus nodded. "Yes boy. Her child was a great hero."

"And you knew about him?"

Zeus hesitated, "I did."

** Zeus soon discover my betrayal,**

"See?"

** and demanded I hand over my child's' life in payment.**

Jason blinked, "Like how you handed me over to Juno?"

His father nodded.

Jason sighed.

** I did not at first,**

"At least she hesitated." Piper whispered to her boyfriend.

Jason looked at her, "She cared."

"Seems like it Sparky."

** but the Fates warned me that my son would live a life of despair and agony if I did not comply with Zeus's demands.**

"Uh oh." Hypnos yawned, "My sisters must of had plans for the boy."

** Left with no choice, I accepted his terms.**

Jason sighed once more. He knew what it was like.

Thalia hugged her brother.

** He took my place as the child's' sire,**

"Thats horrible!" Athena gasped. "Father!"

Zeus avoided everyones' glares.

He felt bad.

** and told the world my son was actually his.**

"That probably killed her brother," Hades gave Zeus the evil eye. "The only reason she did this was because you denied her children."

Once again the sky god looked down.

** He basked in the glory my son brought him, while I was forced to watch from the shadows."**

A lot of people sadly gazed at Hera's empty throne.

That must had been tough to go through.

**Aphrodite covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide as she spoke,**

"It was shocking to hear."

** "But the princess, who was the boys' mother? Surely she would be able to tell the difference between you and your husband!"**

"Yeah, you would think whoever she was; she would be able to tell the difference between a man and a woman." Percy stated thoughtfully.

"Unless Hera changed into an animal or something," Hermes responded.

"...Kinky."

"CONNER STOLL!"

**I shook my head sadly, "The princess was Danae.**

"Danae!? Perseus's mother!?" Dakota exclaimed.

"Yep," Aphrodite answered.

"Oh my gods," Percy muttered dramatically.

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend, "What?"

"I'm named after the son of Hera."

"...Oh."

** I came to her as a golden shower, so that hopefully no peeping toms would recognize me.**

"Thats' smart." Athena nodded. "She took precautions."

** I did not give any indication as to which immortal I was; only that I was an Olympian who fell in love with her.**

"At least the princess knew her child was a demigod." Clovis mumbled sleepily.

** I planned to reveal my identity once Dictys pulled her to shore,**

"That would be ideal."

** but by then I had given Perseus's life to my husband. By then, Danae believed Zeus to be the sire of her child."**

Again people glared at Zeus.

"Even if you gave your sons' life to Juno at least she didn't pretend to be his sire!" Demeter snapped at her childish sibling.

**Aphrodite stared at me; shock and disbelief covering her face.**

"Like I said, it was shocking." Aphrodite spoke, reapplying her makeup.

** "But how do I know your not lying about all this."**

"Thats true," Octavian stated snootily. "She could be making this up."

A lot of people glared at him.

**I replied softly, "Because I have proof."**

"What proof?" Piper demanded.

**"What proof?"**

Leo laughed.

Piper smacked him.

**Grimacing I answered, "Most immortals are able to hide their scars really well. But I'm afraid mine never quite went away."**

"Kinda like Ares," Malcolm observed.

"Well I am the God of War punk."

**"What do you mean?"**

**"When I fought the Giant Phoitios in the Giant War,**

"You know," Hecate leaned forward. "Hera was the only god to kill a giant without a half-bloods' help."

"Cool."

** he stabbed me directly through the seal.**

Everyone gasped. That wasn't good.

** The celestial bronze contorted the seals' magic, and made it so it could never be removed."**

Some looked down sadly.

Hestia shook her head, "No wonder she has become so hostile. She lost one of her most sacred elements. I'm surprised it didn't cause her to fade."

"She can fade from that?" Katie asked.

"Yes, but luckily she had more domains than just motherhood. Or else she might've lost the will to continue. You saw what happened to Pan."

Hermes flinched, and everyone else looked horrified. Sure they might not of thought the highest of the Queen, but this book was opening their eyes to things they did not know. She didn't deserve to fade.

If you look closely you could see some had tears in their eyes.

** I lifted my shirt to expose my abdomen.**

Travis and Connor waggled their eyebrows suggestively.

Thalia shocked them.

** There just below the bellybutton a circular seal with a thin white scar cutting through it was visible.**

"Thats the seal?" Lou Ellen asked.

"Yes Lou." Hecate answered her daughter.

**Aphrodite gasped, then stood up and swiftly walked towards me.**

Artemis smirked, "Like when she sees new shoes?"

"HEY!"

Athena smiled, "Exactly like that!"

** Tentatively she reached out; hesitantly touching the seal and scar.**

Travis snickered.

This time Thalia did more than electrocute him.

** Abruptly she pulled her hand back, "Its real! You weren't lying!"**

"How were you able to tell?" Gwen asked.

"Gods can sense the truth honey."

**"Of course I told the truth," I scowled. "I have nothing to gain by _lying_."**

"True."

**"Yes, but that explains_ sooo_ much!**

"It kinda does," Percy noted.

** Why you never had anymore children despite being married all these years!**

"I must agree," Athena stated. "It was quite odd, that despite your years of marriage another child was never born."

"But, she had the demigod didn't she?" Clarisse asked.

"I meant immortal offspring Daughter of Ares," Athena corrected.

"Oh."

** Oh man, thats just unbelievable!**

"It is."

** But, how could you stay sane all these years?**

"Thats a good question," Dionysus drawled.

Poseidon looked at him, "Your actually listening?"

"Yes uncle."

** Unless, you had more children. Was... was Perseus the only half-blood you sired?"**

People looked at the love goddess, "Did she?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Thats a surprise," Artemis grumbled.

**Sighing I shook my head, "No. He wasn't.**

"What! Theres more of them?!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Thats what it said."

** I slipped up a total of six times.**

Leo laughed, "Thats nothing compared to the other gods."

A few said gods glared but did nothing. Well, it was true.

** Four times as Hera, and twice as Juno."**

"Did Juno have more self-control?" Reyna asked.

Zeus shook his head, "No. She wasn't roman very long. She fell asleep one hundred years before the Empire fell. Didn't wake up until Byzantium had already passed."

**I went and sat back down on the couch; Aphrodite sat on my left eager for me to continue.**

"I think we all are," Hazel said, leaning into Frank.

Hades scowled.

** "The first time was Danae, who bore me Perseus. The second time was Europa. **

"So Europa was Hera's mistress instead of yours?" Chris asked Zeus.

Zeus looked embarrassed, "Yes. She gave me all her Greek half-bloods lives. Juno was able to hide her children."

"You didn't hurt them did you?" Hestia asked.

"No."

**I had transformed into the bull, _not Zeus_.**

"But _why_?" Harley asked.

** Why I did that; I really don't know.**

Harley blushed; burying his head in Nyssa's back, "I think like grandma."

His statement sent a silent shock wave throughout camp.

** But since the cow is _my_ sacred animal, it seemed like the best choice.**

"Oh."

** I took her to Crete, and from our union she became pregnant with Minos, Rhadamanthus, and Sarpedon."**

Demigods blushed at the word union.

**Aphrodite wrinkled her nose, "Minos was _your_ son?"**

"I agree," Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Rachel all chorused.

"He was a jerk," Nico grumbled.

"You guys meet Minos?" Reyna looked astonished.

"His ghost."

"Oh."

**"Yeah, yeah. The only reason he acted like a brat was because he thought the King of Brats was his daddy."**

Zeus blushed beat red, while everyone else cracked up.

Poseidon and Hades actually fell off their thrones.

**She laughed, "Yep, now please continue."**

"That would be great."

**"The third time was the nymph Antiope, who gave birth to the twins Amphion and Zethus.**

"The twins who founded Thebes?" An athena camper asked.

"Yep."

** The last time I cracked in my Greek form was with Olympias, who had Alexander the Great." I stated, nervously studying her reaction.**

Everyone stared at the book in Athena's hands. Shock and awe appeared on their faces.

Annabeth let out a breath, "Alexander the Great was a son of Hera?"

Zeus nodded.

"Wow," Dakota muttered. "Wasn't he a military genius?"

Nike leaned back in her throne, "Dang. He's the one who created the biggest empire of his time. Hera sired a very powerful half-blood."

Octavian sneered, "Wasn't Rome bigger?"

The Greeks glared. Annabeth snorted, "His empire stretched from Greece into Asia Octavian. His military achievements are the same things that inspired Julius Caesar to turn Rome into a empire."

**"Those were your sons too!? Amphion and Zethus are one thing, but Alexander the Great!?" She looked at me in amazement. "Wow."**

"Wow is correct."

**I couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction at that.**

Thalia laughed, "Smug much?"

**"What about the Juno? You said you cracked twice in your roman form." She asked.**

The romans looked up.

**I vaguely felt my roman instincts stir inside me at the mention of my other persona, but managed to remain Greek. "As Juno, I had two affairs. One with a nymph, and one with a mortal woman.**

"Again," Leo spoke. "She is a saint compared to other gods."

** The nymph was named Elta; she lived near Pompeii, on the southern slope of Vesuvius.**

Dakota looked wide-eyed at the book, "Pompeii? As in the same Pompeii that was buried in ashes?"

"Thats what it says."

"And she lived on Vesuvius?"

"Apparently."

** Two weeks after the slip up, she informed me she had fallen pregnant. So, I moved Elta to Rome, and put her in the care of my priestesses.**

"She tried to hide her," Jason said.

"Well, she was a patron of Rome," Hades shrugged. "She has a lot of enemies because of that. Probably Juno didn't want any of them to find out about the nymph and their unborn child."

** They formed a cover story for her, and married her to Gauis Caesar the Second.**

Athena, the romans, and Annabeth all stiffened at the name. Their minds whirled like tornadoes.

** He was informed of the childs' true parentage, and swore to me he would raise the babe as his own."**

Hestia looked up, "Good man."

**Aphrodite nodded, "Good man. But, who was your child?"**

"Thats what we all want to know," Apollo sighed, running a hand through his model hair.

**I smiled, "In July of 100 BC, Elta gave birth to a boy. He was named Julius Caesar."**

Everyone stared at the book in shock. Reyna stuttered, "J-Julius Caesar?"

No one answered her, until Zeus caused lightning to flash; making everyone turn his way. "Yes Julius Caesar was a son of Juno."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Himera asked.

"I never said it didn't."

**She gasped, "What! Julius Caesar?! The same Caesar who turned Rome into an Empire!?"**

"Exactly our reaction," Artemis supplied.

**"Yep."**

**"Wow! I mean everyone knew he was a demigod, but no one ever claimed him. But the _Son of Juno_?! My gods."**

"It is pretty unbelievable."

**"Well, he knew his true parentage, but he preferred to keep it a secret. **

"Well claiming your the demigod son of the queen of olympus is a bit crazy." Hermes laughed.

"But he was her son," Travis said, obliviously looking at his father.

"Thats not the point son."

**And I tried to give away no hints to Jupiter that I had cracked again. Of course he eventually found out, but that was not until years after my son had passed on." **

**"Oh," Aphrodite gushed. "That does make sense. Caesar was quite the family man!"**

"He was." Hestia smiled. "He loved his daughter."

**I sighed, "He adored his daughter. I'm afraid he never was the same after her death."**

Eos sighed, "Its nearly impossible to get over the death of your child."

The gods nodded in agreement, sadly staring at the ground.

The half-bloods all gazed at their parents.

**"Hmm, understandable." She turned to me, "What about the second affair?"**

"Of course you want to know," Athena told the love goddess.

"Oh and you wouldn't?"

"Alright you got me there."

**"The second time was during the Medieval ages, with a mortal named ****Isabelle Romée."**

The children of Athena all widened their eyes at the name.

** I smirked, "My daughter by her was Joan of Arc."**

Once again people were awestruck.

"Okay let me get this straight," Piper held up her hands. "Hera or Juno, whatever, sired Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, and Joan of Arc?"

"It seems so." Annabeth stated.

"Dang."

**Aphrodite stared at me. "Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, and Joan of Arc. You sired some of the greatest military figure to ever exist. Thats... thats incredible!"**

Ares's eyes flashed behind his sunglasses. Lets just say he welcomed the news.

**I looked down, "Yes, but they also had tragic fates.**

All the demigods flinched.

** Alexander died of disease at such a young age. Julius was stabbed to death by the very people he made rich, and Joan was burned at the stake when she was only nineteen."**

Frank shivered, "She was burned to death?"

Leo smiled at the canadian, "Hey at least you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Yeah. Thanks for that by the way."

"Your very welcome master panda."

"HEY!"

**Aphrodite shook her head, "Think of the positive things Hera. Alexander and Julius both turned their respective countries into empires.**

"That is amazing," Gwen whispered.

** And Joan saved France from being annihilated by the English. They were all great heroes."**

Chiron nodded, "They were fine heroes."

**I smiled, "Yes they were."**

"Ha!" Hermes laughed, "Chiron almost thinks like Hera!"

"Better than thinking like you," Dionysus sighed.

"I resent that."

**Turning back towards the TV, I grabbed the remote and immediately turned it to my favorite channel. I was eager to move on from this topic.**

"It was probably hard for her to tell you that mom," Lacy said.

"I think it was honey."

**Aphrodite wasn't, "Uh no. Your not out of the woods yet!"**

"That seems to be a recurring theme with Aphrodite," Demeter acknowledged.

Said goddess glumped in her throne.

**I groaned, "What else do you want to know?"**

"Probably romantic stuff."

**"Why you seem to refuse to do anything even remotely sexual with Susan!**

"I thought she just explained that," Percy scratched his head.

"Well she kinda did."

** For an Olympian you sure aren't acting very greek godly."**

The half-bloods all cracked up. The gods on the other hand looked really embarressed.

**"Because I don't want her to end up like my previous affairs! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost control with her. **

A few people smiled at this sadly.

**If I damn our children to a life of hardships. **

The demigods all looked anywhere but their parents.

Much to the gods dismay.

**They would be outcasts,**

People flinched. Nico looked down, he knew what it was like.

** and generate a demigod aura even stronger than those of my brothers!**

The Big Three looked up curiously, "Really?"

Some people shrugged, Athena looked at her father and uncles, "Maybe, Heras' never revealed her powers to anyone. She could easily be just as powerful as you three are."

** They would attract the worst of monsters, they wouldn't be able to train at either of the camps, and I won't be able to help them!**

The gods sulked in their thrones, a few glared at Zeus. They really hated those stupid laws.

** I... I can't go through that again. And I can't ask Susan to either."**

Mitched blinked, "She really cares for Susan."

Aphrodite looked at her son, "She really does."

**Aphrodite blinked, "You... you really care for her don't you?"**

**"Of course I do." I answered.**

**"No, I mean its like you lov-"**

Zeus stiffened; thunder and lightning raged.

Others rolled their eyes at the god of theaters' behavior.

**I covered her mouth with my hand; effectively silencing her. "Don't say it."**

"Why?"

**"Why?" She knocked my hand aside, "Whats wrong with admitting you love her?!"**

Piper sighed, "Some people have trouble with stuff like that."

**'Because,' I thought. 'Everyone I've ever loved left me.'**

Hera's family flinched, expecially her siblings. They didn't want her to think that.

**I remembered my marriage to Zeus, how he shamed me into accepting his proposal.**

People looked at the god of the sky, while he fidgited on his throne.

One thought ran through their minds, 'What did he do?'

** How every infidelity broke my heart into a million pieces,**

Zeus looked down. His daughters by Hera glared at him.

Demeter smacked his arm.

** how he betrayed me and humiliated me.**

He closed his eyes, silently berating himself for his past actions.

** How he sealed my womb,**

Glares, glares, and more glares!

** and forced me to remain barren for thousands of years.**

"Poor mommy," Hebe cried; leaning into her eldest sister Enyo for comfort.

** My siblings, once so caring and supportive,**

Said siblings looked up.

** now want nothing to do with me.**

Their faces fell, and they leaned back in their thrones. Maybe they hadn't been as caring as they should have.

** How when I needed them most, they ignored me.**

The hearth dimmed, and Hestia buried her face in her hands. Demeter looked away, while her brothers sat there awkwardly.

** As if I didn't exist.**

Hestia sobbed, and Percy stood up and sat by his aunt.

He didn't want to see her cry.

Everyone else watched sadly.

** My extended family too; nieces and nephews, cousins, and my step-children.**

Everyone flinched big time.

** All of them hate and curse me for things I did not do,**

Some people looked guilty, while some looked confused.

'Things she did not do?'

** things they do not understand.**

Now everyones' eyes widened.

** I hate how they call me vindictive, how they call me jealous.**

Some blinked. They'd never thought of it from her side before.

** Gods, it hurts. Every glare kills me. Every hateful word, and mocking joke.**

Cue more guilty looks.

** I wish I could explain. I wish they could stop being so stupid and realize who really causes all these problems.**

Athena cocked her head to the side, "What does she mean 'Who really causes all these problems?"

No one was able to come up with an answer.

** I wish they would realize how _she _frames me, and then turns them against me. I wish they could understand!**

People noted the information. They would remember that. And hopefully figure out whoever this 'she' was."

**They never will though.**

**I stopped my depressing train of thought.**

"Good."

** Instead, I thought of Susan.**

Aphrodite and her children squealed, instantly getting over the bad mood.

** Her smile, her curly brown hair that shined in the sunlight, her intoxicating hazel eyes, and her lips.**

Travis and Connor waggled their eyebrows.

Needless to say they both got smacked. Hard.

** Gods of Olympus, I love kissing her.**

Wolf whistles sounded throughout the amphitheater.

Zeus glumped.

**Yeah, I got it bad.**

"I'll say," a camper giggled.

**I looked at Aphrodite, "Every thing about her is perfect. She haunts me. Her eyes are burned into my soul."**

People smiled.

**Aphrodite nodded eagerly leaning forward, "And what else?"**

"You just want her to say it don't you?"

"Why of course!"

**"I've fallen in love with Susan Holt."**

This time it wasn't just Aphrodite and her children who squealed.

"Awe!" Hazel said. "Thats adorable!" She turned to her boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek, "Just like you."

Frank blushed.

**The love goddess squealed, "Oh it's about time!"**

**Hesitantly, I looked at Aphrodite. "Does Susan... does she...?"**

Gwen grinned, "Aww, she wants to know if Susan loves her."

Dakota looked at her. "Your Venus is showing."

"Shut up!"

"Thats better."

**"Oh, she's fallen just as hard as you have!" Aphrodite giggled.**

Zeus scowled.

** "It's adorable actually! Your all she ever thinks about!"**

"I know the feeling," Chris said, gazing at Clarisse.

**My heart pounded at the information, **

More squeals.

**"Well." A glass of wine appeared in my hand. "I must say, that just made my day."**

Annabeth shrugged, "It would make anyones day."

Athena lifted the book in the air, "Who wants to read?"

Aphrodite grabbed the book from Athena's hands, "I will read the next chapter!"

Artemis gasped, "You can read?"

"Hey!"

Zeus cleared his throat, "Please let Aphrodite read Artemis, and after this chapter we will take a break."

Everyone voiced their agreement, and Aphrodite opened the book. Just as she was about to start, a voice cut through the amphitheater.

"Wait!"

* * *

**_Well, I hope I did good. Review and tell me what you thought! Did I surprise some of you? Cause its not like I was trying to or something...hehe._**

**_Anyway, Imma try to update once a week to keep you guys happy!_**

**_Peace~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello my babies! Ahh! I' ve had such a bad week. My dog had to be euthanized due to health complications. She was an old dog, and we'd had her forever. :(_**

**_Anyway, I got to say your reviews cheered me up! And don't worry, everything will come together eventually. The mystery person who frames Hera will be revealed in time, and Zeus will get his what for. But this chapter is focused mostly on Hera and Susan, (since their relationship is going to be the starting point for my story, and since Susan is going to be very important to Hera). And I've brought in some new friends to read with everyone. One of them is actually going to be in the story they are reading! :) Well, eventually. Don't get impatient. _**

**_Warning: This story has major LGBT themes, and minor sexual situations. Don't like don't read!_**

**_Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I don't own PJO or HoO. So no lawsuits._**

* * *

Everyone turned to face Katie, who stood up; a note in her hand.

Annabeth stood up, "What does it say?"

Katie looked at it and began to read.

_Dear Gathered Audience,_

_We will be sending more guests momentarily. Please wait for them to arrive and introduce themselves before starting. Thank you._

_Love, _

_Rhea and the Fates._

People stared at the note unbelievingly, before looking at eachother.

Thalia spoke up, "So, when are they suppose to arri-"

A sudden flash of light cut her off.

Everyone was forced to look away as three people appeared in the light.

Thalia, Percy, Artemis, and some of the Hunters gasped as they recognized one of the girls.

Zeus smirked at the man.

And the children of Nyx all exchanged wicked smiles, while the other gods eyes widened.

Zeus looked at the three newcomers, "Please introduce yourselves."

A girl with long glossy black hair, dark eyes, and alabaster skin stepped forward. "Zoe Nightshade. Former Lieutenant of Artemis."

Percy and Thalia gasped and Artemis beamed at Zoe.

She stepped back and went to sit by the Hunters, who all smiled at her happily.

Next, a buff looking man stepped up. Immediately, Artemis, Zoe, Percy, Thalia, and the rest of the Seven glared at him.

"Heracles. Son of Zeus, God of Strength."

Zeus smirked proudly at his son, while his brothers rolled their eyes.

Last, a tall woman stepped forward. She had ashy gray skin, black hair, and eyes that glowed with power. She wore a dress that twinkled with stars constantly in motion, "Nyx. Primordial of Night. Daughter of Chaos."

Immediately everyone stood and bowed their heads in respect, except Percy and Annabeth who stared fearfully at the goddess.

Percy stuttered, "But you... you tried to kill us!"

Nyx looked at the couple. "Do forgive me tourists. Tartarus has a habit of bringing out a rather harsh side of me."

They nodded but still looked uneasy.

Zeus waved his hand and two thrones appeared; Nyx sat by her children who all hugged and greeted her. Heracles sat near his half-siblings who nodded in greeting.

Hestia looked at the three additions, "We are reading a biography about Hera."

Heracles scowled, Zoe shrugged, and Nyx raised an eyebrow. This was unexpected.

**Time flew by.**

"Kinda like how Kronos got 'flew' back into Tartarus?" Connor raised his hands expecting applause.

"No. Just no."

**First days, then weeks, and before I knew it five months had passed.**

"I hate when that happens." Percy said.

**Five months with Susan.**

Heracles narrowed his eyes, "Who's Susan?"

"Hera's girlfriend." Hermes replied.

"She's cheating?" He growled.

"Yes, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Harley yelled; before hiding behind Jake Mason.

** Honestly, I was happier than I've ever been.**

Aphrodite squealed, and those who began to warm up to the queen smiled.

** (Besides the birth of my children of course).**

Hera's children looked a bit smug.

** Everything about her was perfect.**

Lacy giggled, "Oh thats so cute!"

Her siblings and mother all agreed.

** Every single thing she did. Her laugh, her smile, even something as simple as running a hand through her hair put me on Cloud 9. **

Aphrodite fell off her throne; crying over 'to many feels.'

Artemis rolled her eyes.

**I couldn't get enough.**

People giggled and laughed.

They thought this was adorable.

**Although I was consistent with one thing; I managed to keep my hands off her.**

"She is a Saint!"

"Leo! Shut up!"

** Which is really hard to do for a god okay!?**

Apollo drooled, "It is. With all those pretty ladies out there."

Artemis grabbed her bow. Lets just say Apollo won't be having kids for a while.

** And truthfully, I was frustrated. ****I mean I wanted her, but no way did I trust myself.**

Nyx blinked, "She appears to care for the mortal."

Nemesis looked at her mother, "She does."

**Aphrodite, on the other hand, kept pestering me about how long I was planning on keeping Susan waiting.**

"Well of course I would!"

"Mother!"

"Oh sorry dear!"

** Well, I don't really know. And honestly, I was doing my best to ignore the subject.**

Eros shook his head, "That won't work."

** However, it wasn't until one chilly autumn night when I was forced to face the subject.**

"Hmm," Aphrodite rubbed her perfect hands together. "Susan must of gotten impatient."

"You don't know that!" Artemis retorted.

"Oh, but I know _lots_ of things Artemis!"

"Don't make me kill you."

**"Don't you dare change that channel!"**

"Are they watching TV?"

"Sounds like it."

**I smirked at the woman cuddled into my side, "Kiss me and I'll think about it."**

People snickered.

Hermes cracked up, "I'm so trying that!"

_**Smack!**_

Now everyone was laughing.

**"Okay, okay, sorry."**

**A victorious smile appeared on her face, and she snatched the remote from my hand;**

A few people groaned. They missed TV.

**but not before kissing my bruised cheek, "Sorry I had to get violent."**

A couple gods laughed.

Athena cocked her head, "I believe she can handle a slap. She did give birth to twin war gods."

Ares and Enyo nodded.

**I laughed and captured her lips in a sweet kiss,**

Aphrodite gushed.

** "I think I can handle a little slap."**

"See?"

"No one disagreed with you Athena."

**She looked at me in mock surprise. "Liar!"**

**"Well, I did give birth the Ares and Enyo."**

Said gods grinned evily.

**Susan snorted; snuggling back into my side, "Probably got that from their father."**

Poseidon and Hades rolled their eyes. "Please! Zeus couldn't hurt a butterfly."

Thunder boomed.

**"HEY!"**

"Never question a womans' violent nature," Eris cackled.

"True DAT."

**"Just kidding!" She turned back to the TV; turning the volume to a comfortable level.**

"How nice of her." Octavian drawled.

"Shut up Octopus." Percy snapped.

Octavian bristled as everyone else cracked up.

** Looking at the TV, I realized I recognized the actress.**

Thalia tilted her head. 'Could it be?'

**"The main character," I pointed at the screen. "Whats her name?"**

**Susan cocked her head to the side, "Stephanie Grace I think."**

Thalia let out a shocked sound, Jason stared at the book, and Zeus stiffened.

Others stared at them; wondering why they were acting weird.

**Suddenly I figured out why I recognized the woman,**

Zeus's eyes widened.

** "My husband watches this show all the time. He must like her."**

"Wait," Annabeth looked at the daughter of Zeus. "Is Stephanie Grace your mom?"

"Yes..."

**Susan looked uncomfortable,**

"Well, she listening to Hera ask about her husbands mistress. She might be a little uncomfortable." Butch grunted.

** "Does... does that bother you?"**

"Oh, she thinks Hera's jealous." Percy realized.

**I felt like a jerk,**

"Good."

** "Oh no no no." **

**She looked at me, "Are you sure?"**

"It would be kinda hypocritical for her to be jealous," Heracles sneered.

"Thats mean," Harley said.

Heracles glared at the eight year old, but didn't do anything due to Hephaestus's burning gaze.

**"Of course I am!" I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her close to me; lovingly kissing her neck.**

Aphrodite bounced in her throne as she read; squealing slightly with every word.

Once again, others rolled their eyes at the childish actions.

** "Besides, I already got the most beautiful woman in the world."**

She stopped bouncing, looking at the book with a frown.

Piper came to the rescue, "Mother calm down. Everyone knows you are the most beautiful _goddess_ in the world."

**Abruptly, she pulled me down on top of her,**

Zeus glared.

**and pressed her lips against mine.**

Wolf-whistles echoed throughout the area.

** She deepened the kiss;**

The wolf-whistles turned into cat calls.

** her heart beat so loud I could feel it vibrate throughout her body.**

Travis waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Oh, was that all you could feel?"

Katie smacked him.

Zeus glowered.

**My will-power began to slip,**

"Whoa! Get it!"

Demigods snickered at Apollo.

** as I slowly lost myself in her intoxicating aroma.**

"She must _really_ like kissing her."

"Connor..."

**I pulled away from her, and watched as disappointment appeared on her face,**

Eros looked at the book, "She's gonna think Hera doesn't like her."

"But she does like her!"

"Susan doesn't know that."

** causing me to look away in shame.**

"She doesn't like upsetting Susan," Leo observed.

"No duh!"

**"Why?" She demanded, "Every-time I try you pull away!"**

"Okay, she definitely is gonna think Hera doesn't want her."

A few people winced, "That sucks."

**"I can't Susan."**

Aphrodite huffed, "Wrong thing to say."

**"Thats ALWAYS your excuse! Find a new one!"**

**Anger seeped into my mind,**

Hestia looked up, "Lets hope she doesn't lose her temper."

Heracles on the other hand was secretly hoping she does.

** "Its complicated."**

"It kinda is." Hazel stated; absently playing with Franks' fingers.

**"How!" She cried. "How can it be complicated?"**

People looked at the book; disbelief covering their faces.

"You mean Hera didn't explain to Susan why they can't..."

"I guess so."

**I exploded,**

"Uh oh." Hermes said, "That's bad."

** "I don't have to explain anything to you!"**

"I don't know about that," Jason said.

Percy nodded, "I agree superman."

"Please don't call me that."

**"I think I deserve an explanation!"**

"She does," Nyssa said.

**I snapped, "No you don't! You stupid girl!"**

Everyone flinched.

"Don't yell at her!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

Athena nodded, "She'll only make it worse."

**She flinched, hurt clouded in her eyes,**

Some winced.

** and I immediately regretted my words. **

"You should," Demeter said.

The audience voiced their approval.

**Susan stared at me in shock,**

Aphrodite looked down, "Hera never yells at Susan. It probably scared her."

** while what happened slowly reeled into my mind.**

"I think Susan wasn't the only one in shock." Annabeth supplied.

Her mother looked at her, "I believe you are correct."

**I'd never yelled at Susan before.**

"Until now."

** Simply because I adored her too much.**

Despite the situation Aphrodite and her children squealed.

However, this time it did not annoy anyone.

** And now, I just made her cry.**

Again, more people flinched.

Nyx closed her eyes thinking. She knew why this happened.

**Hesitantly, I reached for her,**

Hestia smiled, "She's going to apologize."

"She should."

**but she batted my hand away and ran into the restroom;**

"REJECTION" Connor screamed; causing the others to jump in their seats.

Some laughed, some glared, take your pick.

** slamming the door behind her.**

"She's angry." Hades said.

"Yes she is."

** I stood there for a few minutes; staring where Susan once was.**

"She is still in shock," Apollo realized; his medical knowledge breaking the surface.

** The sound of glass breaking shocked me into action, and I ran to the bathroom door.**

Everyone looked worried.

That didn't sound good.

**The door was locked,**

"Well unlock it then!" Gwen yelled. "Can't gods do stuff like that?"

Artemis shook her head, "She probably forgot due to shock."

** "Susan! Open the door babe! Please Sue! Open the door!"**

"That would be nice," Nico mumbled; becoming more interested in the story.

**Pressing my ear to the door, I heard quiet sobbing.**

Most looked pained.

** Inwardly, I berated my self for being such an ass, **

"Good." Nemesis applauded, "She acknowledges her mistake."

"Yeah," Percy said. "Since most gods won't."

"HEY!"

**"Sue! Baby please just open the door!"**

People bit their fingers nervously.

**She cried from inside the bathroom,**

Some people looked down.

** "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want to! I didn't want to!"**

"Didn't want to what?" Malcolm asked.

"We'll find out."

**Backing up slightly, I called out, "Sue honey, get away from the door! I'm coming in!"**

"But, I thought she wanted her to open the door!?" Travis exclaimed.

"Idiot," Katie rolled her eyes. "She's going to kick it down."

**I kicked my foot out spartan style,**

Ares grinned, "My kinda place."

"Wasn't there a movie about Spartans?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome!"

** and forced the door open.**

"Told you."

** Walking inside, I located my crying girlfriend.**

"Great! Now you can apologize!"

"Not the time." Will responded, "Make sure Susan's safe first."

"Oh."

** She was huddled in the tub; sobbing and mumbling unintelligibly, with two bloody wrists and a glass shard.**

The audience gasped, Clarisse's eyes burned. "She tried to kill herself over an argument?!"

Athena looked at her niece, "There is always more than meets the eye demigod. It is very possible that Susan could have some type of illness that can make her sensitive to emotions."

At the same time Zeus mumbled, "I wish."

** I cursed myself for not remembering her fragile mental state,**

"My point is proven."

"Yes, Lady Athena."

**and upsetting her to this extent.**

Hecate winced, "That was rather unwise."

**Gently, I picked her up out of the tub.**

"Keyword: GENTLY!" Lou Ellen stated; glaring at the Stolls out of the corner of her eyes. "Unlike some people I know."

"Come on Louie," Connor said. "We didn't know they would explode."

"They were engraved with MAGIC! And don't call me Louie!"

** Setting her on the counter-top I grabbed the glass shard from her shaky hands,**

Apollo bit his nails, "Now she can't cut herself again."

** and snapped my fingers; instantly repairing the broken mirror.**

"Oh!" Piper realized. "She used a mirror shard."

"Well they were in a _bathroom_."

"Be quiet."

** Then, I opened her medicine cabinet, and located the gauze and cleaning alcohol. I cleaned her cuts of any blood, then pressed her wrists to my lips.**

A few listeners smiled. It showed her love and concern.

**Carefully I kissed her wounds; silently willing them to heal, until only faint scars remained.**

"Like ambrosia," Zoe stated.

Apollo winked at her, "Well you know what they say, 'A gods kiss is heaven."

"I was not talking to thou."

"Aww, babe don't be like tha-"

He was silence by an arrow, and his children realized not to expect siblings anytime soon.

** Her sobs gradually turned to sniffles, and after making sure their were no more cuts; I searched for her Anti-Depressant.**

"Anti-Depressant?" Percy asked.

"They use it to help with depression kelp head."

"Oh."

**Looking through her medicine cabinet, I was frustrated to come up with an empty bottle.**

"Uh oh." Leo sang, "Someones off their meds."

"Thats not funny Repair Boy."

Leo flipped his hair, "Please Beauty Queen! You wish you were on my level of funny."

"You mean negative three?"

"Hey!"

** Then, I searched for her anxiety and ADHD meds, only to come up empty too.**

Demeter leaned back, "Well now we know why she was so emotional."

"How** long have you been off your meds?"**

**I must have sounded harsher than I meant too, since she winced. "Two... two weeks."**

"Thats too long." Athena spoke, "By then the drugs would be completely filtered out of her system."

"And thats bad?"

"Very bad."

**I started pacing, my worry for Susan expanded like a balloon in my chest. **

Aphrodite cried, "Oh she cares!"

**"And _why_ haven't you ordered a new prescription yet?"**

**She mumbled something so quietly I almost missed it, "Because I can't afford it."**

"She is most likely having financial trouble." Athena muttered to herself.

**I stopped pacing, and stared at her. "Why not?"**

**I could practically feel the waves of shame seeping off of her, "Be... because I don't have a job anymore."**

The demigods flinched.

Those who only stayed during the summer knew how hard it could be to hold down a job.

**"What?..."**

**She looked down, "They revoked my internship at the Veterinarian Clinic."**

Athena, Artemis, and the Hunters bristled in anger.

"How dare they do that!" Artemis exclaimed, "She's trying to help animals, and they would deny her!? I should put them in their place."

People nodded in agreement with her.

**Rage clouded my vision.**

"Aaand she's mad again."

** They fired her? How dare they do that! She'd worked so hard to get that spot, and they _fired her_!?**

Demeter and Athena glared at the book.

"So basically she worked her but off, yet they still fire her?"

"Yep."

"Stupid mortals."

**Sue looked at me, "Don't. Don't worry about it."**

Nemesis shook her head furiously, "No! Let her take revenge!"

Leo and the rest of the seven rolled their eyes.

**My anger melted, and I fell to my knees in front of my girlfriend.**

The gods exchanged shocked looks. Poseidon leaned forward, "She got Hera to calm down?!"

"Why?" A roman asked. "Is it hard to get her to calm down?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

** "Why didn't you just tell me? I would have given you as much money as you want!**

Hestia poked the hearth, "Maybe that's exactly why she didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see child."

** I could of solved all your financial problems!"**

**She shook her head, "No, but thats just it! You'd payed for everything I have, and I would like to be able to provide for myself."**

Percy smiled, "She reminds me of mom."

Poseidon sighed, "Sally was always quite independent."

"Yes she is."

**"That's because I care about you babe," I responded; grabbing her hands with my own. "I want you to have the best. You _deserve_ the best!"**

Aphrodite squealed; simultaneously causing everyone to go deaf for a minute or two.

**"Then I'll earn it on my own! I can take care of myself."**

"Okay, she is definitely like mom."

**I pointed at her wrist, "Only when you take your meds!"**

Some groaned, "That's a low blow."

"Hey! Maybe they'll fight again!"

"Shut up Ares."

"PUNK!"

**Hey eyes welled with tears once more, "Well maybe we wouldn't be having this problem if you would just tell me why you won't touch me!"**

"She does not wish to hurt you child," Nyx said.

**I looked away, "We've talked about this Susan."**

"So this isn't their first fight," Piper guessed.

"Probably."

**"No we have not! You just make up an excuse every time!"**

**"I can't-"**

Aphrodite winced, "Wrong answer."

**"Can't what? Can't tell me!? Why?! Am I not good enough for you!?"**

More winces.

Hazel shook her head, "Those fights did not help her self-esteem."

"Your telling me."

**"What? Of course you are!"**

**"Then what is it? Am I too fat for you?!"**

Nearly all the girls shifted uncomfortably.

Most of them obsessed over weight.

**"Your not fat!"**

**"Am I ugly or something?!"**

"Okay," Percy pointed at the book. "This woman is slightly pessimistic."

"I agree sea spawn."

**"No! Your beautiful!"**

**"Then what is it?!" She screamed. "Why do I disgust you so much?"**

Hestia flinched, "I am sure you do not disgust her."

"Its probably quite the opposite really."

**"You don't disgust me!"**

"True!" Aphrodite giggled; throwing her hands in the air, "She's in love with you!"

Eros smirked, "I can verify that."

Zeus glared.

**"Then whats wrong with me?" She sobbed, "Why don't want me."**

Pothos sighed sadly.

**"Nothing is wrong with you Susan!"**

All the females nodded approvingly.

The boys knew from experience to stay quiet.

**"Then why?" She got quiet, as if the words were hard to get out. "Do you not love me?"**

Aphrodite gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, "Of course she loves you Susan!"

The demigods voiced approval; their energetic response causing the hearth to glow like a furnace.

**I gasped, and took her hands in my own; looking into her sparkling eyes.**

Connor grinned mischievously. "I sense she may say some blackmail material."

Lou Ellen glared at him for a second, then in a poof the son of Hermes was replaced with a chihuahua.

Everyone stared for a moment. Then laughter resonated throughout the audience.

Hermes stared at his chihuahua of a son. Hecate smiled proudly.

** "Susan Holt, I love you so much it hurts. I love you more than I love myself. I love you more than anyone else! I would move mountains to be with you! I would change the stars, to spell out your name! Every second away from you is torture, and every second with you is sweeter than the finest wine! I love you."**

Aphrodite promptly squealed; then fainted.

Piper rolled her eyes, while her siblings followed their mother's example.

Hestia smiled, "It's been a while since Hera has said something like that."

People 'Awwed.'

Zeus scowled.

Demeter took the book from the sleeping goddess.

**Her hands covered her mouth, and her eyes were wide.**

Piper smiled, "She was happy."

** The happiness reflected in them warmed my heart as if I'd caught on fire.**

Hephaestus snorted.

Leo let his hair catch fire.

Piper smacked him.

** She threw herself into my arms, and cried. Except these were tears of joy, "I love you too!"**

There were smiles all around. Except Heracles and Zeus of course.

**I touched our foreheads together, and we swayed to nonexistent music.**

Apollo grinned. "Music. My kinda thing."

Artemis growled, "Well you are the MUSIC deity stupid!"

"Calm down little sis."

"I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE SIS!"

**She layed her head on my shoulder, and trailed her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist, and buried my face in her neck.**

Aphrodite jerked awake, looked around, fixed her hair and makeup, then got the book back from Demeter.

Naturally after squealing first.

**I kissed the hollow point of her neck,**

Travis made a suggestive sound.

Katie gagged him with vines.

Demeter smirked.

**and whispered in her ear. "I love when you smile my star."**

Percy looked at Annabeth, "It's always amazing when your beloved smiles."

Annabeth blushed.

Aphrodite gushed.

**She sighed, "But I suppose you still will not tell me. Do you just not want to?"**

"Not really," Leo snickered.

"LEO!"

**"Oh gods no Susan. Believe me, I want to.**

"We know."

"_No duh_."

** But there are risks that come with the act." I looked at her, "Very serious risks."**

Athena raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so _now_ she's going to tell her!?"

Apollo looked at his half-sister, "Was that sarcasm?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

**Her head tilted curiously, "What risks?"**

**"You could... you could conceive a child."**

"Way to break it to her!"

"Dude..."

**Her eyes widened, "But, how?! We're both women!"**

Lacy and Butch both shifted uncomfortably.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "Welcome to the world of Greek Mythology mortal."

"But its not mythology..."

"Thats what it's called punk!"

**I shook my head, "Immortals are different. Godly DNA, our ichor, is different. It's always striving to multiply, to reproduce.**

Jason looked at the gods, "Is that why you have so many kids?"

Some blushed, but nonetheless nodded.

"That explains_ sooo_ much."

** You've read the myths. My family... well they got around. Some more than others, but you get the idea.**

Said immortals turned red and looked at anything but their children.

Others snickered or rolled their eyes.

**And the goddesses could be just as bad. Trust me.**

"Aphrodite's proof of that."

"You know you want me Artemis."

"In your dreams idiot."

"_Well if you insist_."

"HEY!"

** Even _if_ we contain it, the urge is always there. Especially if we like someone. And it doesn't fixate on one gender. Because of this, goddesses developed the power to carry or sire children."**

Reyna blinked, "Thats why goddesses can sire children?"

Athena looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at the Praetor, "Well it's the main reason."

"Okay."

**She looked up in amazement, "You mean I can have your child? Or you could have mine?"**

Iris smiled, "I think this one might want children."

**I flinched, she sounded so hopeful. I had almost forgot how much she adored children.**

The rainbow goddess looked a little smug, "I was right."

** "I... I lost the ability to carry children a long time ago.**

Demeter kicked Zeus's shin.

The females glared at him.

Poseidon and Hades _casually_ inspected their weapons.

Zeus was not happy.

** Still, I can sire them though. This is why I have to be careful with you."**

"Very careful."

"Yep. Don't wanna knock her up!"

"How did you ungag yourself Stoll?!"

"I got my ways..."

**"I don't care," She said. "Hera I want you. I want you so much it hurts.**

Aphrodite squealed... Again.

** And, I would be glad to have your children!"**

Apollo sighed, "If only all my lovers were like that."

A lot of the demigods flinched.

Not all of them had great mortal parents.

**"Yous shouldn't be so eager for this Susan. Your only twenty-two.**

Persephone winced, "She has a very bright future. Sometimes, demigods are not the best choice."

The half-bloods wanted to defend themselves, but they knew they were not always easy to deal with.

** And demigods aren't normal kids. Mine especially. **

Percy nodded, "Demigods are the definitely not normal."

Leo grinned, "Yeah! We're the best of both worlds!"

The greeks and romans cheered. For once acting as a whole.

**My offspring are on the same level of children of my brothers,**

The Big Three looked up.

Zeus grabbed his bolt, "A half-blood stronger than a child of the Big Three!?"

"It does seem unbelievable," Poseidon muttered.

"But not impossible," Hades pointed out.

Percy, Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Hazel looked thoughtful. That would be an interesting situation.

** if not higher. They are born with dangerous powers.**

Some looked uneasy.

That didn't sound good.

** Powers I have not used since the titan war.**

"Did anyone actually see her fight in the war?" Annabeth asked; leaning forward curiously.

Demeter shook her head, "The only time she actually fought, we were separated. Or at least the only time I know of."

Poseidon nodded, "Hera was mostly a strategic planner."

** Its a dangerous domain, and my children are hard to control-"**

The gods stiffened, some grabbed onto their armrests.

Apollo whistled, "That'd be a sight to see."

**She cut me off by kiss,**

The males drooled.

Percy grinned, "I love when that hap-"

He was cut off by a kiss.

** and gave me an innocent look that nearly broke my resolve. "I don't care. I've made up my mind. I want you. And if I conceive so be it. The child will be proof of our love. Not a burden."**

Nemesis actually smiled genuinely, "Now this one knows whats up!"

**I cupped her face with my hands, "It will hurt. Are you sure you want me to be your first?"**

Many girls flinched and crossed their legs.

They didn't want to think about it.

**She grinned. "I'm sure."**

**I sighed, "Very well. I guess we can try."**

Apollo and Hermes exchanged looks, before chanting. "Hera's gonna get laid! Hera's gonna get laid! Hera's gonna get laid! OW!"

They were subsequently attacked by all the goddesses.

Lets just say Hermes' children also knew not to expect siblings for a while.

**She let out a happy sound, and once again strangled me in a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"**

"Someone's happy~"

**I kissed her temple, "Who am I to deny you?"**

**"A stupid person." She giggled.**

**"Hey," I playfully warned.**

Aphrodite's cabin giggled.

**She pulled away from me; shyly playing with her hair. "So umm, when?"**

"Well I hope it's not in the restroom," Dionysus said.

Heracles groaned, "Who cares?"

A tiny hammer flew across the amphitheater, and nailed the arrogant god in the head. He cursed and grabbed his head, then looked at the culprit.

Harley held his head up high, "Stop saying mean things about grandma!"

Heracles snarled, "What do you care! She's a cruel woman! She doesn't love anyone but herself!"

"I don't care." Harley smiled, "She's grandma."

The son of Zeus stood up, but was stopped by Hephaestus.

The god of blacksmiths pushed his insolent brother back into his seat, "Don't even think about it."

Heracles grumbled and was about to stand back up, when Ares cleared his throat loudly; his eyes burned with more intensity behind his sunglasses. That's when the famous hero realized he would lose this fight.

Hephaestus went back to his throne; nodding to his brother.

The campers of Cabin Nine beamed at their father, and Percy leaned over towards Leo. "Your brother's crazier than me."

Leo just chuckled and winked at Harley.

**"How about this weekend, I take you to one of my cabins up in the Sierras'?**

Apollo wiggled his eyebrows, "Someone wants Susan all to herself."

"Well thats kinda the point isn't it?"

"Oh."

** We'll have more privacy, and you can get away from this horrendous city." I proposed. Plus, the other gods don't know about it.**

"Oh," Frank realized. "She's doesn't want the other gods to find out."

"Right again panda!"

"HEY"

**She yawned, "Alright, and I will get some money to refill my meds." **

"That would be appropriate," Will approved.

**She yawned again, and swayed slightly. Looking at the clock I realized how late it actually was. **

**"Its nearly midnight." I steadied my girlfriend, "You should get some sleep."**

Athena spoke up, "Mortals need more sleep. So I do believe it is a good idea."

"Thanks for the lecture Bird Brain."

"Shut your mouth Barnacle Beard."

"Make me Owl Head-"

Aphrodite continued reading.

**Sue blinked a couple of times, "Alright."**

**I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.**

"She'll be doing plenty of that too." Connor joked.

Lou Ellen snapped her head in his direction, "How did you get back to normal!?"

"Thats a secret!"

** Laying Sue down on the bed, I pulled the covers over her and within seconds she was snoring away. Remembering her earlier outburst, I was hesitant to leave her alone. Looking around, I softly called out. "Lysander."**

"Great," Thalia grunted. "She is getting the bird."

"Well, she doesn't want Susan left alone."

"True."

**Within minutes, little footfalls announced the arrival of my prized peacock; I smiled as he strutted into the room.**

**"Hello Lysander," I greeted. He squawked in response, which I automatically understood. _Hello my lady._**

The Hermes Cabin snickered, "Hera can speak peacock!"

"It's her sacred bird idiots."

**I pointed at Susan, "Will you watch her tonight, and make sure she does not do anything to endanger herself?"**

"Good idea."

**The proud bird nodded, briefly brushing against my leg as he made his way to the bed. He jumped onto the mattress, and curled up into a ball by Sue's stomach. She smiled in her sleep as she unconsciously recognized the familiar presence.**

"Well at least she likes the bird," Thalia sighed.

Hestia smiled, "Lysander is such a sweetheart."

"I'm sure he is Aunt Hestia."

**Leaning down, I softly kissed Sue and petted Lysanders' head,**

Cue the usual squeals.

Cue the usual roll of eyes.

** before leaving the room and closing the door behind me. I walked to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. **

Eyebrows went up.

"Is she going to...?"

**Snapping my fingers; all her pills were refilled. 'Just this once,' I thought.**

Travis and Connor smiled, "Oh, you little rebel Hera!"

"She refilled her girlfriends' pills. How is she a rebel?" Katie asked.

"Susan told her not too. She's a rebel."

Katie sighed at the stupidness.

**After making sure all the windows and doors were locked, I flashed to Olympus. **

"Now no one can break in."

**Landing in my room, I wasted no time changing into a more comfortable nightgown.**

The more immature ones snickered.

Zeus shocked each and every one of them.

** However, once I looked at my bed I realized I was in the company of my husband.**

"Uh oh." Jason said; he looked at his father. "Why were you there?"

"I think I just wanted to visit."

"Alright then."

**Uh oh.**

Leo laughed, "You think like Hera!"

Piper once again had to smack him.

**"Hera," he acknowledged me. "You've been elusive lately."**

"Thats cause she's been busy smooching her girlfriend."

"Shut up Dakota."

"Sorry Reyna."

**"I've been busy dear, work is much more strenuous nowadays for me.**

Hades groaned and leaned back in his throne; covering his face with his hands, "Tell me about it."

Persephone patted her husbands' arm.

** Besides you have your own duties do you not?"**

**He ignored that, and stood up. "I've had free time."**

**I sneered, "Watching TV?"**

People snickered as Zeus blushed.

Demeter kicked her brother.

And Poseidon and Hades fell off their thrones from laughing too hard.

**He grimaced, "I don't know what your talking about."**

"Pfft." Poseidon snickered, "Yeah _right_."

**"Hmm, Whatever." I yawned. "I'm going to bed. Leave."**

**He glared, "I'm not done talking."**

"I don't think Hera cares," Jason whispered to Piper.

Piper smirked, "Since when has she ever?"

**"I don't care. Leave."**

"I was right."

**"Now Hera," He warned. "I am your husband."**

"You sure don't act like it," Demeter hissed at him.

**"No..."**

**"And you are my wife."**

Aphrodite shook her head, "Bad move."

"Why?" Clarisse asked.

"You'll see."

**"NO!" I snapped; my bottled in nervousness and anger boiled over.**

"She's angry!"

"Connor! Shut up already!"

** "You have no right! I am not your wife! I am a body you come to when you grow bored of your latest conquest!"**

Zeus looked down.

Demeter kicked his shin.

Hestia shook her head sadly at him.

While his brothers once again began_ cleaning_ their weapons.

Today was just not his day.

**Zeus growled.**

Cue glares at the sky god.

**"What?" I spat. "What are you going to do? Beat me? Hang me from the sky _again_?!"**

Slowly everyone turned their heads in Zeus's direction.

Jason and Thalia looked unbelievably at their father, "Did you beat her?"

Zeus grimaced, "The only time I beat her is when she forced me to hang her from the sky."

The waves suddenly crashed against the beach violently, The shadows lashed out, the plants all began growing sporadically, and the hearth significantly dimmed.

"You..." Demeter had a dangerous glint in her eyes, "You beat my _baby sister_."

"Only twice!" Zeus protested.

Poseidon grabbed his trident, "You hung her from the sky twice?! I thought you only did that once! Do you not remember how many years it took for her to heal!?"

Zeus looked down and did not answer.

Aphrodite continued.

**He glowered, "Know your place Hera."**

"It is you who does not know your place child," Nyx said coldly.

Zeus flinched.

**"I do!" I screamed, "Its you who is out of order Zeus! And I will not be threatened in my own palace! Get out!"**

"Yeah! Kick the bastard out!"

"You go girl!"

**"Now Hera, don't be a hypocrite-"**

Zeus flinched.

Demeter glared and kicked his shin once again.

**"Don't you dare call me that! Not when its your fault I am like this in the first place! Now leave!"**

"Yeah!"

**"Hera!"**

**"Im so sick of this! I'm sick of being married to you!**

Zeus flinched and looked down again.

** I'm sick of being hated because I am your wife!**

All of Zeus's illegitimate children winced.

They weren't exactly kind to her, since she wasn't their blood mother.

** And I hate you for tearing my children away from me!**

Demeter glowered.

Zeus's leg was soon after broken.

** Now get. out!"**

**"Hera-"**

**"GET OUT!"**

"Oh she is definitely angry."

"Yep."

**With a departing glare, he flashed out.**

Hestia stared sadly into the hearth.

**I stood there for a few seconds trying to get my anger under control.**

Ares sighed through his nose, "That is really hard to do."

** When suddenly, I made up my mind.**

"Yeah! You go girl!"

**I knew I hadn't exploded like that in a long time. **

Athena nodded, "Great anger management."

"Maybe you should follow her lead." Poseidon teased.

"Shut it fish face."

**Zeus will want to know why. He'll look into what I've been doing lately. **

Lacy squeaked, "Susan! He might find out about Susan!"

Demigods exchanged anxious glances.

This was not good.

**And, even though I've done well to cover my tracks; there's a chance he could find out about Susan. **

"See!"

**Hell no.**

Demigods and gods alike cheered.

Well, except Zeus and Heracles, but honestly that didn't surprise anyone.

** Grabbing a suitcase, I enchanted it to be able to hold 110x its' size. **

Chris whistled, "Big suitcase. Must have a lot of clothes."

"Well she is a goddess bro," Travis said.

"Oh..."

**Storming into my closet, I grabbed the biggest laundry basket I had and began throwing my clothes into it. Then, I stuffed them into the suitcase, and flashed out of Olympus.**

"Oh," Artemis looked up. "She is going to go into hiding with Susan."

"Aww," Aphrodite squealed. "Sounds romantic."

"Everything is romantic to you Aphrodite."

"Well I am the love goddess."

**Appearing in the Empire State Building lobby, I stepped out of the building and onto the sidewalk. There, parked by the curb, my Camaro was (which, by the way, was a gift from my son's Ares and Hephaestus for my birthday). **

Ares stared at the book, a wicked grin on his face.

Hephaestus actually smiled a little, "She kept it?"

"It seems so."

**Since teleporting through the air (my husbands' domain) was not an option.**

Percy flinched, "Definitely not an option."

Nico and Hazel nodded their heads in agreement.

And secretly; so did Thalia.

** Throwing the suitcase into the trunk; I stalked to the drivers' seat, and stepped on it.**

Apollo rolled his eyes, "At least we know where Ares gets his driving habits from."

"Hey! I am not a bad driver!"

"Says the god who is constantly in the infirmary," Apollo retorted.

"And who's bike is constantly in need of repairs," Hephaestus grunted.

Ares look a little embarrassed. A little.

** Using my godly powers, I was able to drive cross country in a matter of minutes.**

"Thats cool," Gwen commented.

** I arrived at Susan's apartment complex, and flashed to her property.**

A look of confusion passed over the demigods' faces, "But I thought she couldn't teleport."

Athena waved her hand, "Only over long distances. Father, however, can't sense short distance teleportation."

"Oh, okay. Thank you my lady."

"Your welcome."

** Landing in the living room, I looked around the premises for intruders. Finding nothing I went back to the living room.**

"She's kinda paranoid."

"Just a bit."

**"Lysander!" I yelled.**

**He waltzed towards me from the bedroom; a questioning look on his face. I made an icebox appear and hanged it around his neck, "Go into the kitchen and fill this with any perishable edible items you can find."**

Demeter made a sound of approval, "Good, now nothing will mold."

"Mold is nasty," Drew said, making a face.

**He squawked, before turning and strolling into the kitchen. I tiredly ran a hand over my face, thinking back about what happened at my palace.**

Demeter abruptly lashed out with her foot, and kicked her brothers' other leg. Hard.

It's just not his day at all.

** Gods that Zeus, thinks after all the years of infidelity and punishments, **

Said god winced.

**he still gets to call me his wife.**

Now he flinched and looked down once again.

**Uh, No!**

**My thoughts were interrupted by Susan stumbling out of her room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hera? Whats going on?"**

Aphrodite grinned, "Oh she's gonna be happy to see you Susan."

The children of the love goddess giggled.

Others (cough'Artemis'cough) rolled their eyes.

**Swiftly, I walked over to her and captured her lips with my own.**

Once more, everyone was left to the mercy of the squeals.

Rest in Peace eardrums.

**"I'll explain later. Just go pack up your office supplies okay? And anything else you wish to keep. Then head down to the car okay?"**

"Good idea." Hecate said.

**She nodded before running down the hall to her office. I on the other hand, made my way to her room, and pulled out two suitcases and a old backpack.**

"She is gonna pack her girlfriends clothes?" Frank asked.

"Yep," Hazel replied; popping the p, and kissing her boyfriend.

** Snapping my fingers; clothes flew out of her closet and drawers, folding and packing themselves into the suitcases. **

"Why didn't she just do that at her palace," Octavian asked.

"She probably just wanted to do it herself."

"Oh."

**Then, I zipped them closed and walked to the bathroom. Once I entered the room, I threw her toiletries, meds, and other things into the backpack.**

"Don't want to forget those," Will said; absently picking at his bow.

"Yeah, those are rather important," His father agreed; smiling at his son.

** Throwing the bag over my shoulder I picked up the suitcases, exited the apartment, and made my way downstairs.**

Aphrodite stood up and stretched, "Well, thats the end of the chapter."

Zeus nodded, "Alright. We will take a ten minute break. Meet back here once it is finished."

Everyone nodded then stood up and broke off into groups.

The seven plus Thalia, Nico, and Reyna stayed near the lake.

"Can you believe this?" Thalia said, "We get to see into the mind of the Queen of Olympus! This is unbelievable."

"Tell me about it." Annabeth grumbled, "I may not be Hera's greatest fan, but I have to admit the things she's mentioned so far do seem hard to believe."

"But what about before we began reading?" Jason asked, "She grabbed her heart and nearly fell down. What do you think happened?"

Everyone thought about it, and began walking back towards the amphitheater.

Percy stopped dead in his tracks, "Why don't we just ask her?"

They all looked towards the thrones, where Hera was being helped by Hestia and Argus into her seat.

Piper shook her head, "I don't know. Whatever happened, I think the book will hopefully explain."

* * *

**_Aww! Its done! Yeah!_**

**_Anyway, I just love writing Harley. I don't actually know why though..._**

**_Anyway, tell me what you thought about this chapter! What was your favorite part? And what characters would you like to talk more?_**

**_Laterz~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Guess who's back! **_

_**And I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while! There's just been a lot of heartache recently for me. My grandparent passed away around Christmas and it's been hard for me to adjust. But, hopefully now that I am feeling a bit better; I will be able to update at least once every two weeks, until I get back into the shape of things.**_

_**In this chapter, there's action and romance, so I hope you like it!**_

_**Warning: This story contains strong LGBT themes, and minor sexual content(PG-13). **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. I am not Rick Riordan. The only thing I really own is the plot. And any OCs. So no suing please.**_

* * *

Once the group entered the amphitheater, Reyna went over to the gathered Roman legion, Thalia returned to the Hunters, and Nico sat down next to Hazel and Frank. Piper and Annabeth decided to head over to the Demeter kids, since they had been the first to get back.

"Katie!" Piper greeted.

Said girl turned around when she heard them approach, "What's up?"

"When did Hera get out of the infirmary?" Annabeth asked.

"Just after everyone left," Katie explained. "Miranda stayed in the amphitheater with two of our younger siblings, and said they saw the Queen come back about half-way through the break."

"That is interesting," Annabeth mused. "I wonder how she will react to reading these books. Most likely she won't want anyone in her private life."

Piper laughed, "I think she is already a little suspicious. Look! Harley just gave her flowers!"

The girls turned and looked near the thrones, where a confused looking Queen of the Gods was accepting flowers from a smiling eight-year-old son of Hephaestus.

"You know," Katie smiled. "That is actually kinda cute."

"I guess so," Annabeth grudgingly agreed. Hey, she wasn't Hera's biggest fan alright?

As more and more people arrived, the girls went back to their original group and sat down.

"Everyone is staring at her," Leo whispered to his surrounding friends.

"I know," Percy gazed at the thrones. "Even the other gods are glancing. Hera looks so confused."

"Hey now your even," Frank joked.

Percy and Jason chuckled, before Hazel spoke up. "Has anyone told her what we are reading about?"

"I don't think so," Nico answered. "Nyx talked to her for a little, but it doesn't look like she told her anything about the book. And, the only other person to approach her was Harley."

"Anyway, Zeus is about to speak. She'll find out soon enough." Piper stated; pointing where said God stood.

"Alright! Now, as most of you already know. My wife has been released from the infirmary, and will read with the rest of us."

Whispers and murmurs spread around the amphitheater as people looked at the goddess.

"What is this book about anyway?" Hera asked; looking curiously at said object in Aphrodite's hands.

"It's about you darling," Zeus smiled, though it seemed forced. "About you and _Susan_."

In the split-second after he said that, Hera suddenly looked like a deer-in-a-headlight, "Uh... oh... he-he?"

"Forget it," Zeus growled. "Lets just start reading already."

Aphrodite stood up, "Who wants to read?"

Jason raised his hand, "I will."

The love goddess walked over to the son of Jupiter, and handed him the book; then flashed back to her throne, and made herself comfortable.

Jason cleared his throat before beginning to read.

**They were waiting in the car by the time I exited the building.**

"Wait!" Hera held her hands up, though some could tell she lagged a bit. "When is this set? What's the time frame?"

"It's when you took Susan up to Court-Wright," Aphrodite explained; fluttering one hand in the air as she fixed her makeup.

"Oh," she responded, but then paled as she remembered some more embarrassing details. "_Oh_."

** Setting the bags down, I slapped the flat of my hand against the trunk; causing it to pop open. Picking up the bags; I set them in the trunk, then opened the icebox and checked to make sure Lysander had packed everything correctly. Milk, bottled water, and juice; 'Good boy,' I thought.**

A few people smiled, while Hestia poked the hearth. "He is a good boy."

Hera nodded, "The best."

**Closing the trunk; I climbed in the drivers' seat. Immediately I was assaulted by questions.**

Percy groaned, "I hate when that happens. Why did that building blow up? Why are you hurt? Where did that monster come from?"

Thalia shook her head, "You just have the worst luck kelp head."

"Shut it Pinecone face."

"HEY!"

**"What happened? Where are we going? Are you okay?"**

Aphrodite smiled at Hera, "Aww! She was worried about you!"

"Yeah whatever. Just be quiet."

"No need to get embarrassed queenie."

Hera glared at the other goddess, while others watched; trying not to laugh or giggle.

**"Shh," I put my finger to her lips; effectively silencing her.**

"To bad that doesn't work for everyone," Artemis grumbled; looking at her brother who was whispering something to Hermes.

** "I got into a fight with Zeus;**

"Which happens every other day," Hades drawled. "Nothing new here."

Zeus glared, while the other immortals all snickered.

** and really want some space, so we are going up to the Court-Wright Reservoir to my cabin a bit earlier than expected. And, as for my last question yes I am okay."**

"Well at least you answered her questions."

"I wasn't not going to answer them."

**Susan swatted my hand away from her mouth, and looked at me. "Why can't we just flash there?"**

"Because I would sense you mortal," Zeus muttered; glaring at the book.

His siblings all rolled their eyes at his childish behavior. Even if they were no better.

**"Oh, no, no, no, no." Frantically shaking my head; I grabbed her hands in my own,**

Some people wolf-whistled. Hera glared at every single one of them.

** "To dangerous. Flashing is a form of air travel. **

"Hermes told us that," Percy said. "During the Battle of Manhattan."

Said god nodded absently; checking up on his email for any runaway packages.

**I do not want to notify the Lord of the Skies of our whereabouts.**

"That is a good idea," Nico yawned, the bags under his eyes looked darker than usual.

Percy and Hazel nodded in agreement.

** In fact, I prefer he doesn't know of your existence at all."**

"But I'm sure that would be even better," the Son of Hades continued.

**She nodded and leaned back in her seat; while Lysander lay in her lap,**

"And the bird returns!" Apollo cheered.

"The bird?" Hera asked.

"It is not the first time Lysander has made an appearance in the story," Demeter supplied.

** his head curiously hanging out the window.**

"He's like a dog!" Harley giggled.

Hera smiled at the youngster, "He sure is child."

Hephaestus stared at Harley interacting with his grandmother.

**I pulled out into the street, and drove towards the freeway. Weaving in and out of traffic, I blazed down the roads;**

"Sound familiar?" Enyo teased, looking at her twin brother.

Ares grunted, "Well she is my mother."

Hera looked at her son.

** rapidly moving towards the foothills, and up into the Sierra Nevada. Past the Kings' River, Pine Flat Dam, and beyond Shaver Lake.**

"Thats a lot of driving for one night," Thalia observed.

"We've drove longer than that on quests," Percy said.

"Yeah, but still. It's the middle of the night."

** After three hours of driving,**

"See?"

** I finally pulled into the long driveway that leads to my cabin.**

"Long driveway? Your cabin must be remote." Reyna thought, but then hastily added, "My Lady."

"Its a big property," Hera replied, ignoring the slip up.

**Now when I say 'cabin,' I really mean 'giant four story mansion sitting on thirty acres of land,**

Cue jaw drops.

"Four story mansion!?" Apollo whined, "Why do you have that?"

"I bought the land, and hired a couple of cyclopes to build everything," Hera spoke slowly; as if explaining to a young child.

"Where did you get the money for that?" a random camper asked.

"I am a _queen_ you know," said queen replied, but if you listened close enough you could detect a drop of bitterness.

** on the southern end of the reservoir.' With a sports park (complete with soccer/football field, tennis court, indoor rock climbing arena, and a basketball court), a private theater on the second floor, an arcade with lazer tag, paint-ball, and a go kart track; underground hot-springs, gym, ice rink, roller rink, forges, and Colosseum/amphitheater for fighting games and whatnot. **

Once again, jaws meet the ground.

"Do all gods get those?" Travis asked; a mischievous glint in his eye flashing.

"Most have a vacation palace in the mortal world," Athena answered. "Some have multiple actually."

"Lucky," Connor muttered. "An arcade? Lazer tag? Why can't we have that at camp?"

The Greek demigods all looked at Chiron, who shook his head. "Absolutely not."

A wave of disappointment rolled throughout the campers of Camp Half-Blood, as their parents watched with amusement.

"Jason read." Piper whispered to her boyfriend.

**This place was paradise.**

"I'll say," Iris grinned; a rainbow appearing in the sky.

**Pulling into the five-car garage; I parked the car and made a mental note to call for a snow plow soon.**

Athena looked on approvingly, "Good, especially if you are going to be in the higher elevations."

"I'm right here you know."

"I knew that."

"Sure you did Owl Head," Poseidon teased.

** It was going to storm soon,**

Piper frowned and leaned toward Leo and Jason, "I hate storms."

They shivered and nodded.

** it was after all the middle of October. Pushing the car door open; I stepped out of the vehicle and let Lysander waddle across the drivers' seat and jump of the edge.**

Lacy smiled, "Lysander seems like such a cutie."

**Gently closing the door, I turned to face the door to the house as it opened, and a certain immortal nymph walked outside,**

A couple people narrowed their eyes, and Hera looked down.

She was in trouble.

** "Lady Hera! We weren't expecting your arrival."**

**"I fought with Zeus again,"**

"You guys always fight," Hestia sighed; proding the hearth.

Zeus shifted uncomfortably on his throne, while Hera stared at her lap.

** I explained. "He no doubt has been furiously monitoring my actions the past couple of months. He's always been smartest when angry."**

"That is true," Nike said. "But you can also be very dimwitted."

Zeus glared, while his brothers and demigods cracked up.

**The nymph, Maia,**

Zeus and Hermes stiffened and looked at Hera, who refused to meet their eyes.

Athena and her children exchanged looks.

** (yes the mother of Hermes)**

"WHAT!" Hermes screamed; his hands gripping the arms of his throne so tightly, he actually ripped them off.

Zeus stared unbelievingly at his wife, "But Maia faded hundreds of years ago... How can that possibly be her?"

Hera held her hands up, "Hold on a sec-"

"No!" Hermes stood up from his throne, "My mother's _alive_?! Why the _hell_ didn't I know about this!?"

Hera looked at him, "It's complicated Hermes, and I'm sure you will find out more as the story progresses."

The messenger god sighed; closing his eyes and slumping back into throne.

Jason continued reading.

** nodded. "But who is the woman?"**

**I gulped, "My girlfriend."**

Heracles sneered, "Kind of hypocritical if you ask me."

Hera grimaced, while Percy rolled his eyes, "But no one asked you, so be quiet."

The ancient hero narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me? I could-"

"Could what?" Poseidon cut in; grasping his trident.

Heracles scowled.

**Maia looked a bit shocked, "Girlfriend?"**

"Sadly," Zeus grumbled.

**"Ugh, its a long story," I sighed. "Just get someone to take the bags up to the rooms, and get the perishables into the kitchen. In the morning send a crew to Susan's apartment to collect the leftover furniture, and tell the cooks to prepare a nice big breakfast buffet for tomorrow morning. **

Hermes frowned, "My mother is not a servant."

"She works for me Hermes," Hera said. "Yes she is."

**After that, the staff gets the rest of the week off. **

Dakota sighed, "I love when we get time off."

The centurions and working Olympians all let out a wanton sigh, the biggest from Hades.

**Now its late, I will explain more in the morning."**

"Good idea," Hypnos yawned. "Get some sleep."

Nemesis looked at her brother, "You would know."

**She nodded, "I will. And, your master bedroom was just cleaned this morning. It is usable."**

"That was convenient." Nico stated.

"I wasn't about to complain though."

**I patted her on the shoulder, "Thank you Maia."**

"Yeah, you better thank her," Hermes muttered; a dark look on his face.

The Mercury and Hermes children all exchanged looks at their fathers' unusual behavior.

Hera sighed.

** A grin appeared on my face, "Now get to work before I unleash my jealous rage."**

"It's funny you bring that up," Dionysus said; looking at the queen. "Since we know about your own illegitimate children, and what your planning on doing with Susan."

Hera stiffened, a look of horror appeared on her face. "What... How?"

Dionysus rolled his eyes, "It was in the previous chapters."

"They told us about couple of times you slipped up in ancient times," Aphrodite supplied.

The queen deflated; an expression of relief on her face. "Oh, yes ancient times. Well, Zeus knew about my other children, but I had no reason to tell anyone else. It was my business."

**She laughed lightly, before disappearing back into the house; calling for some servants.**

"You have servants?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, but they are all paid weekly. Plus, they have full access to everything on my property." Hera cocked her head, "Well, not the fourth floor. That's were I stay when I'm there."

"Oh."

**I turned back towards the Camaro, and silently opened the passenger door. Susan had fallen asleep, so I carefully lifted her out of the seat. **

"BUT THEN YOU DROPPED HER!" Travis exclaimed; causing everyone around him to jump in their seats, and his siblings to burst out laughing.

Nico scowled, "Don't do that."

"Sorry Nico."

**Her head rested on my shoulder as I walked to the door. **

Aphrodite squealed, and everyone instinctively knew to cover their ears in time.

"Please, stop that!" Artemis growled; glaring at the noisy goddess.

"I'll try~"

"You better!"

**Tapping my foot against the door, it gently opened. Lysander walked inside while I followed him. A couple of servants disappeared into the garage; no doubt collecting the luggage.**

"Good," Piper grinned; leaning against her boyfriend, who wrapped an arm around her.

**I made my way up to the fourth floor, where the master bedroom was located, and adjusted Susan so that she would be more comfortable.**

"Aww!" Lacy sighed. "Thats so cute!"

**Walking up the stairs, my faithful pet departed on the third floor, where he had his sleeping arrangements.**

"The bird gets his own room?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, _Lysander_ gets his own room." Hera blinked. "Well, his own floor really. He spends most his time on that floor when we're there."

** Once I reached the fourth floor, I walked down the hallway to the largest French doors, and used my powers to open them. Entering the bedchamber; I set Susan down on the King-of-the-Universe mattress**

Everyone briefly glanced at Zeus.

** and tucked her in. A few moments later, the servants walked into the room; quickly and politely unloading the contents of the suitcases. Once I dismissed them, I changed into pajamas; then turned off the lights and crawled into my side of the bed. **

"Your sleeping in the same bed?" Zeus asked tightly; his face disturbingly calm.

Hera eyed him, "Yes."

A few of the more inappropriate ones snickered, causing Hera to gasp and turn red. "OH MY GODS! Its not like we're doing anything like that you perverts!"

"Yet!" Aphrodite giggled; winking at the embarrassed goddess.

Said goddess groaned and covered her face.

**I wrapped my arm around Susan's waist; instinctively pulling her close to me. **

The braver ones whistled and cat-called; which caused Hera to glare at every single one of them.

They were quiet after that.

**She nestled her head into my neck, and sighed softly in her sleep. Her hands clenched onto my shirt as she slept.**

Hermes and Apollo snickered.

They were rewarded with slaps. Courtesy of Artemis, goddess of the Hunt.

** Pressing my lips to her forehead, I closed my eyes, and slowly began to doze off.**

The conscious Hypnos children all let out a sigh.

**Too bad I didn't sleep very peacefully.**

A few looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked; looking curiously at her step-mother.

"You'll find out."

Nyx narrowed her eyes, "Your not having nightmares again are you?"

Hera looked down, avoiding the question. "Jason please read."

**Why? Well, I dreamed that night.**

Nyx inhaled sharply, and turned towards Hera. "_And you didn't tell anyone_?"

"Well _someone_ already knew," Hera retorted.

"But I thought thou aren't suppose to dream." Zoe said.

"She isn't," Athena answered. "Gods can only dream when we are influence by another deity. Or when we ask Morpheus."

Some turned towards Morpheus, who shook his head. "I haven't sent her dreams in a decades."

"Ares dreamed." Percy spoke up. "He dreamed when Kronos was influencing him."

Everyone stiffened, and turned slowly towards the Queen of the Gods. Poseidon licked his lips nervously, "Hera, you aren't being influenced are you?"

"No! The story will explain soon enough! Now let Jason read!"

** And, gods aren't suppose to dream.**

Said gods nodded furiously.

** Yet when I do, they're just like demigod dreams.**

The demigods all looked at Hera wide-eyed. Jason addressed his patron, "You... You do?"

Hera looked a little uncomfortable. Not that anyone could blame her; all her secrets we're slowly being exposed to everyone. "Yes."

"But thats crazy!" Annabeth exclaimed; momentarily forgetting she was yelling at a goddess. Well not that she cared, neither person cared much for the other. "How can you dream like that if your not being influenced! That is not suppose to happen to immortals!"

"Read and find out." Hera said; turning her head away from the unbelieving gazes of the half-bloods.

** If not worse.**

A lot of the roman and greek demigods sighed. They knew how terrifying those dreams could be.

_**I was running though tunnels, sprinting away from her. **_

Clarisse leaned forward, "Is this the same _her_ mentioned in the second chapter?"

Hera looked confused, until Demeter gave her a quick rundown of what happened while she was in the infirmary. After she absorbed the information, she turned towards the daughter of Ares. "Yes, if I remember correctly it is."

_**Sprinting away from the one who torments me in every hideous way possible;**_

"What!?" Hestia gasped, and faced her youngest sister. "What do you mean?"

Hera flinched and looked down, "You'll find out."

"But mother!" Hebe cried. "Who's doing that!? If whoever is doing this is tormenting you, you should tell someone!"

"Yeah!" Enyo cheered. "I'll put that loser in her place!"

Hera grimaced, and Nyx shook her head, "It is more complicated than you think young ones. Read and hopefully you all will begin to understand."

Thanatos looked at his mother, "You mean you know what is going on?"

Nyx nodded, "Yes. I do."

_** the one who decided to make my life hell.**_

A lot of people glared at the book in Jason's' hands, who shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. They really wanted to figure out whoever this mystery woman is."

_**Briefly, I looked down at my hands and feet and realized just how young I must've looked.**_

Hestia giggled, "I remember when you were little. You looked like mother."

Hera stared at her sister, "I did?"

Hades tilted his head, "Now that I think about it. You do have her eyes."

Hera raised a hand to her face, and closed her eyes. Since Hades and Hestia were the oldest, they remembered more about their mother than Poseidon, Demeter, Zeus, or herself did. So it was nice to see that she had something in common with the woman who gave birth to her.

_**However, I didn't have much time to examine myself, since she-who-must-not-be-named was gaining on me.**_

Malcolm laughed, "Sounds like Voldemorts' after you."

The demigods all chuckled at the little joke, except Connor. He gasped at the last minute, "Oh! He-who-must-not-be-named! I get it!"

Lou Ellen sighed and rolled her eyes.

_** I frantically looked around the area, yet nothing seemed familiar.**_

"Kind of sound like a dream I had," Leo mused. "Except, I was running through a workshop, and Gaea and one of her giants were chasing me."

"I love how your so chill about that," Apollo laughed. "Like 'hey it's cool, all in a days' work."

Leo grinned, "It's a gift."

_** I was running through earthen tunnels,**_

A few people stiffened. It was probably nothing, but since the war with Gaea was fast approaching they picked up on _earthen tunnels_.

Athena was thinking.

Hera looked nervous.

_** and scared and alone.**_

Many demigods, both greek and roman, stared at the ground. Most knew that feeling. They knew what it was like struggling to survive, and feeling scared and alone.

This caused some to look at the queen in a new light.

_** The situation was hopeless, and I knew it.**_

Percy shook his head violently, "Never think like that! Annabeth and I traveled through Tartarus, and almost died because of thinking like that. Our friends risked life and limb to close the Doors of Death. Which was our quest bestowed by _you_. You of all people should know not to think like that!"

Everyone cheered after Percy's little speech. Hera cracked a smile, "You know this happened years ago."

"That's no excuse."

_** Tears ran down my face, as I sobbed from the despair building in my chest.**_

"Don't-"

"I KNOW!"

_**'Please don't let her catch me!' I thought, unable to talk or make any noise whatsoever. 'Not again! Not again!'**_

"Again?" Athena asked suspiciously.

"It's ugh, not the first time I've had this dream."

Athena narrowed her eyes; clearly not believing a word her step-mother said, but she didn't push it. "Uh huh."

_**Inside I prayed for my siblings, for my older brothers and sisters to help.**_

Immediately, five heads all snapped up to attention, and turned to face their sister.

"Hera?" Demeter asked gently. "You-"

"It's nothing!" Hera retorted harshly, turning away from their gazes. "Jason. Read."

Hera's siblings all flinched and looked away. They should of expected that. Hestia sighed sadly, and tended the hearth.

_** To come to my rescue like they used to.**_

The mentioned siblings all grimaced and stared at the ground; remembering how distant and uncaring they seemed to have become towards their sister. But mostly they remembered how close they _used_ to be.

Hazel leaned towards Nico, "It seems their getting a wake up call."

Nico nodded and looked at his roman sister, "I promise that will never happen to our bond."

Hazel smiled, and kissed Nico's cheek. "Good."

_** My family and friends;**_

Now more people looked over at the Queen, who stubbornly stared at her feet.

_** just anyone to help, even if it was only a dream.**_

Reyna sighed out through her nose, "I wish that worked."

The demigods all voiced their agreement.

_**But it was for naught.**_

Both roman and greek demigods exchanged glances. They knew from experience how horrible demigod dreams could be.

_**"Poor poor little queen,"****Her**** voice echoed throughout the tunnels. **_

"Okay." Hecate looked at the book. "She's mocking Hera now. That is usually a bad sign."

"You have no idea," Hera mumbled darkly; not intending for anyone to hear. Sadly, everyone heard, and the fire dimmed significantly. Which in turn caused Hestia to frown.

_**"All alone and scared with no one to help you."**_

Hestia shook her head, "No. Hera is _never_ alone."

To said goddess's amazement; a roar of approval arose, and Hera had to hide a smile.

_**My feet grew heavy, and time slowed.**_

Everyone who fought in the Titan War frowned, especially Percy; who experienced that first hand.

The gods all looked a little uneasy, and exchanged glances. They really hoped Kronos never, _ever_, came back.

_** My movements lagged and I looked over my shoulder slowly. **_

"I really hate when that happens." Percy scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It just feels so unnatural."

"How do you know what that feels like Jackson?" Octavian sneered; as his lackeys all laughed stupidly.

"Because," Percy explained slowly. "I. Fought. Kronos."

Octavian scoffed, "As if."

"Are you calling my son a liar legacy of Apollo?" Poseidon asked; glaring at the skinny scarecrow.

"No... no sir. Of course not."

_**My worst fear materialized behind me.**_

After Jason finished reading the sentence, many demigods shivered.

"Gods, could you imagine?" Katie wrapped her arms around herself. "That would be terrifying."

"I know," Travis had tears in his eyes. "What if it was a door to detention?"

At that, all the girls groaned, while the boys nodded in agreement.

Katie scowled and smacked Travis upside the head, "Not what I meant retard."

"Heh sorry."

_** She smiled coldly, a mocking look on her face.**_

The Seven all exchanged glances. This person sounded a bit too familiar. They were starting to slowly piece together this mysterious person's identity, and they didn't like to whom the signs were pointing too.

_** Her eyes once so loving and caring, now shown with hatred and anger.**_

Annabeth stiffened and leaned towards Thalia, "Reminds me of Luke."

Thalia smiled sadly and nodded, "It does."

_** I cried out as she grabbed me,**_

"NO!" Was the collective cry from the audience in the amphitheater.

Zeus reached over to his wife's throne and gripped her hand, his eyes wide and a bit frightened. But don't ever say that or he will electrocute you.

Hera laughed and waved off the concern, "It happened a long time ago, and it was just a dream."

"Still..."

_** and the rock walls sloshed of in layers; turning into mud that slowly filled the cavern.**_

Jason, Piper, and Leo jolted straight; staring in shock at the book. Piper gasped, "Wolf House! That... that..."

Suddenly all three of them felt an ancient and powerful female foreign presence in their minds. _Don't inform anyone of your revelation._

"What happened?" Artemis asked; looking at the three demigods with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Leo replied; still feeling the aftereffects of having an unknown deity inside his head.

Hera stared at them for a second, before exchanging glances with Nyx.

_**A scream toar through my throat as I kicked and punched my attacker,**_

_"Yeah!"_ Ares cheered. "Beat that loser!"

Cue groans and the roll of eyes.

_** trying to escape her grasp and avoid death by mud-slide.**_

Despite the situation, some people managed a few snickers.

_**But arms tightened their hold around me, and I cried as she slowly dragged me under. **_

Hera made a face, "Unfortunately, that was not the last time I experienced that feeling."

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"When Gaea tried to kill me," Hera sighed. "She pulled me underground, so I would suffocate."

Jason blinked, "I remember that. It was like you were sinking in quicksand."

Leo nodded, "I was worried we wouldn't crack open the cage in time."

Hera waved her hand, "But you did. So let's continue reading."

_**I gasped; trying to get as much air as I could before she pulled me into the mud,**_

Percy and Hazel shuddered, and Frank set a comforting hand on their shoulders.

_**but as the minutes went by, my lungs screamed for air. **_

"I know the feeling," Percy muttered; remembering his newfound fear of water.

_**I inhaled, and the world went dark as mud poured into my lungs.**_

Hazel gasped and covered her face; hating to be reminded of when she died all those years ago in Alaska.

Nico grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a hug. Frank shifted into a bulldog, and climbed onto her lap.

Hazel giggled, "Oh, you big goof."

_**Suddenly, the dream changed.**_

Clovis momentarily jolted awake, before his head lolled and he fell back asleep.

_** I was sinking into water;**_

Percy flinched.

_** water that was so foul, it burned my skin like acid.**_

"Ugh," Aphrodite rubbed her arms. "That would definitely scar."

"So?" Ares asked. "Scars are awesome."

Athena rolled her eyes, "Only because they remind you of fighting."

_** Above the water line I saw my siblings.**_

Said siblings looked at the book, an unreadable expression on their faces.

Hera closed her eyes. This wasn't going to be good.

_** They watched as I flailed and thrashed around; desperately trying to get to the surface,**_

"But they didn't help?" Apollo inquired; momentarily acting like a mature adult. "This could be psychological step-mother."

"I know," Hera hissed; glaring at the other Olympian.

Apollo held his hands up, "I'm just saying."

_** but it was like I had anvils chained to my legs. Nothing worked.**_

"That sucks," Dakota said; sipping his indestructible koolaid cup.

_**"Please," I screamed. "Help me! You promised! You promised!"**_

Hera's siblings all turned and looked guiltily at their youngest sister. Hestia looked wide-eyed, "Hera-"

"It's just a dream," her sister sharply interrupted; not wanting to face her siblings. "Just keep reading Jason."

"No!" Poseidon protested. "Hera-"

"Keep reading Jason." Said goddess ordered.

_**They turned and walked away, while I cried once more;**_

Demeter grimaced and wringed her hands nervously.

_** my tears contrasting with the sickly green color of the water surrounding me. I sank into the murk, hitting the bottom when the dream changed for the third time.**_

"Three dreams?" Chris looked surprised. "I usually only have one. Two if there is fighting going on."

Other half-bloods all nodded their heads in agreement, except the Seven and other children of the more powerful gods.

_**The last scene was the worst.**_

"That does not sound good."

_**I was chained to my throne on Olympus with celestial bronze bindings during the Winter Solstice,**_

"Why were you chained to your throne?" Connor asked.

"I don't know it was a dream."

"Oh yeah."

_** and minor and major deities surrounded me along with demigods, satyrs, and other nature spirits.**_

"I wonder what they're doing there," Hermes mused. "It doesn't sound good though."

"Well, considering her last two dreams your probably right."

_** Every friendly ally of Olympus was present in the throne room. **_

Apollo whistled, "Big crowd."

"Yep."

_**Except, the fact was they were mocking and ridiculing me.**_

At this everyone looked at the Queen in shock, who for her part stared at nothing but the ground.

"Thats tough," Percy mumbled; he remembered how the teachers used to treat him, and how his classmates would laugh and leer at him when he was younger.

"Tell me about it," Thalia muttered as she remembered what school was like the few years she actually went.

Jason stared at his sister for a few seconds before continuing to read.

_**Cruelly throwing humiliating and derogative terms at me, while I was forced to listen.**_

Hazel flinched, "Reminds me of New Orleans." She whispered to Frank and Nico.

Frank kissed her lightly, "Your perfect. No matter what anyone ever tells you, your perfect."

Nico nodded and smiled slightly, "Your right Zhang."

_**Every single thing they said caused me to become withdrawn and hateful; **_

"That is not good." Athena said to herself; everything the dreams pointed to screamed psychological problems.

Demeter reached over to her sisters' throne and grabbed her hand.

Hera squeezed her sisters' hand and smiled, "Thanks."

_**I could feel the hatred growing inside of me.**_

Demigods and Gods both shuffled uncomfortably at this. They hadn't treated Hera very well in the past. They knew that feeling could very well be their doing.

_** It scared and pleased me at the same time,**_

At that sentence, many widened their eyes.

"What do you mean 'scared and pleased you'?" Athena asked shakily.

Hera looked away, "Exactly as it says."

_** which probably wasn't a very good thing.**_

"No it isn't a good thing." Hades murmured.

_**Then I snapped. **_

Gasps resonated throughout the audience.

Hera closed her eyes.

_**A surge of strength flooded my body, and I easily broke the chains binding me to the throne.**_

More gasps were heard.

Hera covered her face with her hands; leaning forward in her throne till her elbows rested on her knees.

_** Calling upon my most volatile domain;**_

"What _is_ your strongest domain?" Ares asked his mother; eagerly awaiting her answer.

"None of your business," she snapped.

"Well then."

_** I began to slaughter everyone in sight.**_

More shocked and horrified gasps escaped the mouths of the listeners.

Hera once again covered her face, and avoided everyones' questioning looks.

Harley shot to his feet and out of his siblings arms; running into his grandmothers' legs. The eight year old rested his chin on Hera's knee and looked at the confused goddess, "Your not bad."

Hephaestus watched his son carefully; ready to jump in when things turned sour.

However, to everyone's amazement, Hera simply chuckled and picked the demigod up; allowing him to sit in her lap. Harley looked at her in slight disbelief, before he grinned and wrapped his arms around her neck; giving the biggest hug he could manage. Once he pulled away, he turned and smiled at his father and siblings; then leaned back against his grandmother.

Everyone watched as Harley grabbed on of her hands and actually began to play with her fingers. Hera turned towards the shocked crowd and raised an eyebrow, "Why did we stop reading?"

Jason quickly continued.

_** I don't know why it was so easy for me to do it though. They were my family weren't they? But I could not stop. I laughed as they screamed for mercy, as they died in front of me. The floor ran with a mixture of red and gold, and I LOVED IT. My pain and frustration boiled over, and I descended into insanity.**_

Jason read quickly through the paragraph. He knew his step-mother didn't want people commenting. He knew how hard it must've been to relive this in a way.

_**"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE LEFT ME WITH!" I screamed, "LOOK WHAT MY LOVING FAMILY HAS CREATED! AREN'T YOU PROUD?!"**_

The hearth dimmed significantly, and Hera hung her head. Her siblings all squirmed uncomfortably on their thrones; the guilt eating away at them from the inside. Her children exchanged glances; they didn't know it had been this bad for their mother. Harley cuddled closer to the stone faced queen, who rested her head on top of his. The demigods all looked wide-eyed at eachother. This was hard to read for them. A goddess they previously thought heartless was actually internally struggling in a horrible way, and they'd all been so _cruel_ to her.

_**My head suddenly felt like it had been split open,**_

Zeus and Athena winced, while Cabin Six glared at anyone who snickered or even looked at them wrong.

_** and I fell to my knees. Tears poured down my face as I let out one more blood-curdling scream;**_

Harley held on tighter to his grandmother.

_** holding my head in my hands as I leaned forward, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO**_** ME!"**

This time no one was spared from the flinches as the magnitude of her words reverberated throughout the amphitheater. The immortals, both minor and major, exchanges uneasy and guilty glances. The demigods all stiffled cries of shock and horror; while the ones closest to the Queen immediately grimaced and looked down.

**I was abruptly jolted out of my dream. **

"Good," Athena breathed.

**Susan leaned over me, her eyes filled with worry.**

"And it's Susan to the rescue!" Travis cheered.

Katie glared, but then smirked. Suddenly, Travis let out a girly scream and jumped to his feet. "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"What was what bro?" Connor asked; genuine confusion in his voice.

"Something _tickled_ me!" Travis screeched; looking around for whatever committed the unholy act.

"Dude," Chris pulled his brother back into his seat. "There is nothing there. Calm down."

Travis narrowed his eyes, but remained seated.

Meanwhile, a proud Demeter was grinning at a smug looking Katie.

** "Are you okay? You were thrashing around and screaming." She tentatively touched my face, "Not to mention the crying."**

Athena inclined her head, "You were physically responding to the dream."

"Percy does that," Annabeth noticed. "He talks in his sleep."

Leo smirked, "And how do you know that Annie?"

"I've been on quests with him ding dong, and don't call me Annie!"

**My eyes were blurred with tears, and I felt like I had someone sitting on my chest.**

Dakota winced and rubbed his chest, "Thats not a good feeling."

"And how do you know that?"

"Experience."

** That dream had felt too real. I smiled at Sue reassuringly, "I'm fine."**

"Liar."

"Ugh."

**Susan bit her lip, "Are you sure?"**

"Not at all."

"Enough Connor."

**I sighed tiredly, and ran a hand over my face. I propped myself up on one arm, and looked out the window. It was still dark,**

"Which means it either really early, or Apollo was lazy again." Thalia sighed as Artemis nodded in agreement with her.

"HEY!"

** and I saw no sign of the Sun Chariot. "Babe, its still early. Just go back to sleep, I'm fine."**

"See! It was really early! I wasn't lazy!"

"I don't care."

**She reluctantly nodded, and layed back down. I pressed a soft kiss to her temple;**

Aphrodite squealed; simultaneously bouncing in her seat, "Aww! Thats so cute!"

"And that's the millionth time you've said that!"

** before pulling the cover up, and hesitantly drifting into a dreamless (thank you Morpheus!) sleep.**

Everyone chuckled as Morpheus wore a smug expression.

**When morning came around, I woke up to an empty bed. Alarmed, I looked around, and was relieved to locate Susan standing near the window.**

"Your kind of paranoid aren't you?" Clarisse asked lightly.

Hera shrugged, careful to avoid disturbing Harley; who had climbed to the top of the throne so he could braid her hair. "Maybe."

** Jumping out of bed, I wrapped my arms around her** **waist. **

Another squeal. Another glare.

**"Good morning my angel," I whispered; pressing a loving kiss to her neck. **

Zeus made a face, while several others cooed.

"Okay," Piper smiled. "Thats adorable."

Leo smirked and leaned towards his friend, "Your Aphrodite is showing."

He was awarded for his efforts with a great big slap upside the head.

**I was delighted to hear her wonderful laugh dance around the room, as she spun around and wrapped her hands around my neck.**

Percy grinned and buried his face in Annabeths' hair, "Your laugh is beautiful too you know."

His girlfriend smiled and turned her head so she could kiss his cheek, "Yours isn't to bad either seaweed brain."

Aphrodite bit her nails.

** She buried her head in my neck, and groaned, "You know I hate it when you call me that."**

Nemesis grinned, "It seems the nicknames were enduring."

"Oh they were, but luckily I got away with it. Well, most of the time."

**I smirked, "Do forgive me, my goddess."**

Tyche sighed, "Your pushing your luck."

"Oh I know."

**"Hera!"**

**She smacked my arm, and I laughed as her face turned a lovely shade of scarlet; that never failed to appear whenever one of my nicknames for her showed up.**

Aphrodite swooned, "Oh they're so cute! I did such a good job with this pair."

Hera glared, "Well one half of that pair is sitting right here you know!"

"Oh yeah."

**"Do forgive me, my princess."**

Tyche sighed, "Seriously pushing it."

**Needless to say, I went to breakfast with a suspicious looking hand print across my face.**

At this everyone broke out in insane laughter. The more immature ones (You know who they are) falling out of their seats, and onto the ground.

Hermes wheezed and sat up; still laughing needlessly, "I swear, you act nothing like that with us."

Hera looked at her step-son, "Keeping up appearances Hermes."

"True. True."

**Sitting down in the dining room/cafeteria, we were joined by the nymphs, naiads, satyrs, and others who lived on the property for breakfast.**

Chris perked up, "It's kinda like a hotel."

"Except they get to live there," Lou Ellen inputted; casually casting a minor confusion spell on the Hypnos kids, who started squirming in their sleep.

Travis and Connor exchanged glances, "Lucky!"

**Chefs brought out the food as Susan looked around in wonder, "Do they all work for you?"**

"Yep." Hera answered carefully turning in her seat, and setting Harley back on her lap; since he was having trouble getting down from the top of her throne.

Hephaestus smiled slightly.

**I nodded, "Everyone here does ten years of service to me.**

"Ten years?" Hermes looked up. "Ten years is nothing for nymphs and satyrs."

The gathered nymphs and satyrs all nodded in agreement, while Hera waved a hand through the air. "Yeah, but I only need about fifty staff members at a time, so its no big deal. Plus, we get new arrivals on the property all the time. Its really no problem for them."

"Thats interesting."

** Mostly they're landscapers, so they are paid to do things they already have to do to survive.**

"Cool!" Grover exclaimed; scaring almost everyone around him. "Thats awesome!"

"Grover!" Percy smiled. "When did you get here?"

"Eh, a few minutes ago." Grover grinned sheepishly; scratching the back of his head, "I wanted to get an enchilada first."

A collective groans resonated throughout the greek half of the amphitheater, as the Hermes cabin cracked up.

Annabeth laughed and shook her head, "Ah, you never change do you goat-boy?"

"HEY!"

** I have houses on the property for families of workers and such.**

"Thats nice of you," Hestia smiled at her sister; who was watching Harley construct a small airplane from whatever scraps he had in his pockets.

"Well I didn't want to separate them."

Thalia scoffed silently, "Didn't stop you from taking Jason away."

Hera looked down, while Jason shuffled uncomfortably.

** And the entire second floor of the cabin is for nymphs and satyrs who prefer to live inside."**

Athena cocked her head, "How many rooms are their per floor, and how may square feet is the cabin?"

Hera looked thoughtful, "Their are about twenty-five rooms per floor, with private baths of their own. And I believe it is around thirty-seven thousand square feet in the cabin."

Athena looked surprised, "That is a grand size. Even for a mansion."

"I know. It was a pain to build. Although, it was much cheaper than I would of thought."

"Really?" Athena looked interested. "How much?"

"About twelve million for everything."

"That is cheap for a project of that magnitude," the wisdom goddess acknowledged.

**Susan cocked her head, "And when their ten years are up?"**

"What happens then?" A random camper asked.

"You'll see."

**I laughed, "They can continue to live on the property, I have plenty of living space and whatnot. **

"Thats cool." A younger Nike camper exclaimed. "That place sounds awesome!"

A smug look appeared on Hera's face, while Nike smiled at her son.

**But if they wish to leave, I give them a bank account with 250,000 in it to start them off, and send them on their way."**

Jaws dropped.

"250,000!" Hermes gasped. "How do you even get that much! Thats insane!"

Hera shrugged, "Its not that bad."

"Are you kidding me!?" Hermes demanded, "Teach me your ways!"

She laughed, a pure cheerful and genuine laugh. "I'm the goddess of marriage and family. I set up dozens of corporations throughout the world. I get millions every month."

Cue more jaw drops.

"But... but... but-"

"Please tell me thats not all your going to say?"

"Uh..."

Hera sighed, "Jason continue please."

**She smiled, "That's nice of you."**

"It is."

**I shrugged, "Most gods would do the same for their servants nowadays. I know Hermes and Hades pay their employees well."**

Said gods nodded.

"It would be cruel if I did not," Hades muttered. "Especially when we double our workload."

Hermes grimaced, "Tell me about it. Everyone always has messages. They never stop. NEVER."

While those two mopped about their jobs, the other gods rolled their eyes.

After a while, Jason was allowed to read.

**"Thats good," Susan said; grabbing her plate and standing up.**

**I grabbed her arm, "Oh no, you don't have to get up for food."**

"Why?" Gwen asked. "Is it like at Camp Jupiter?"

"In a way, yes."

**"But the buffet is over there," She pointed at the food being put out.**

"Thats what we do at Camp Half-Blood." Percy murmured.

**I shook my head, "Just imagine what you want, and a cloud nymph will bring you it."**

"Lucky," Travis whined. "We have to get up and get our food."

Katie and Lou Ellen exchanged glances as Connor agreed with his brother, before slapping both of them upside the head.

**"Okay," She closed her eyes, and suddenly with a gust of wind scrambled eyes, sausage, and orange juice appeared on the table in front of her.**

"Cool!" Harley exclaimed; throwing his finished airplane up, and watching it fly around the amphitheater.

Leo flashed his brother a thumbs up.

**A smile snaked onto my face, "See?"**

**She laughed silently, before digging into her food. I ate lightly, not really having an appetite.**

"Why?"

"I was not hungry."

**After she was done, we left the cafeteria.**

"SO YOU COULD GO KISS!" Aphrodite yelled; scaring everyone who forgot she was there.

Artemis glared, "I don't think thats what she intended."

"Why of course it is!"

Hera rolled her eyes, "No it wasn't."

"Ahh," Aphrodite complained. "Don't take her side!"

"HEY!"

**"Come on," I pulled her towards the backyard. "Let me show you around."**

"That'd be nice."

**She giggled and followed me, "Yes ma'am."**

**I smiled and lead her through the property.**

"Which I've heard is very big." Dionysus drawled.

** "The sports complex is to the east, the underground hot-springs are there too. I also have forges scattered along the eastern edge of the property for any friendly cyclopes."**

"Sports complex, hot-springs, and forges." Conner shook his head, "That's awesome!"

Hephaestus looked at his mother, "You have forges there?"

"Yes." Hera sighed. "They were originally built for when construction was taking place, but I decided to keep them and let the cyclopes use them."

Poseidon praised his sister, "That was kind of you."

"Thanks."

**She gasped, "Cyclopes?"**

Percy smiled; thinking of Tyson, "They're not all bad."

Annabeth and Grover chuckled; remembering the big goof of a cyclopes. "Definitely not all bad."

Poseidon smiled at the three of them.

**"Yep," I waved my hand in a dismissive gesture. "Most are descended from my brother Poseidon."**

At this Poseidon blushed, while his immortal and mortal(Percy) children made a face.

Hades and Zeus snickered.

**"Oh."**

**"On the western edge, I have the arcade area."**

Hermes and his greek and roman children all exchanged looks of disbelief; Travis squirmed in his seat, "Arcade arena?"

"It said everything on the property in the previous chapter. Why is this such a surprise?" Hera asked.

"Because you just might have the coolest cabin in existence!" Hermes exclaimed; bouncing in his seat. "You gotta let me go there!"

"We'll see."

** I pointed in the right direction, "The paint-ball arena is over there,**

Ares looked up; the fire in his eyes glowing behind his sun-glasses, "Paint ball is excellent!"

"Only because you can shoot other gods without hurting us, or getting into trouble with father." Athena retorted; rolling her gray eyes.

** along with the go kart track,**

Leo grinned crazily, "Dang! A go-kart track?! You got it made Tia!"

Hera also had to roll her eyes.

** and lazer tag.**

More and more people began to look envious.

Hera looked a little smug.

**The theater and bowling alley are part of the mansion. The theater is on the third floor, while the bowling alley is in the basement level. **

"Okay," Lacy smiled. "That place is totally awesome!"

A murmur of agreement soared through the amphitheater.

**There is also a forge connecting to the garage, but I'm the only one allowed to use it. It's mine."**

Hephaestus looked surprised, "You know how to work in a forge?"

"Yes."

The god of the fore stroked his beard, "That's interesting."

**Susan blinked, "Your a blacksmith?"**

Hermes laughed, "We're not the only ones who were surprised."

Hera scowled at the jokester god.

**I smirked, "Yep. Hephaestus had to get his skill from somewhere,**

"And it was from you!?" said god asked; turning to face his mother's throne.

Hera smiled lightly and shrugged; carefully avoiding knocking Harley off of her lap in the process.

** and it certainly wasn't his sire who he inherited his artistic abilities from."**

Zeus glowered while his brothers cracked up.

"All Zeus knows how to do is chase after girls and hit people with his lightning bolt!" Poseidon cackled; causing said brother to shock him with lightning.

Hades was laughing so hard he couldn't catch his breath.

Jason read on.

**"Wow," she laughed. "That's actually pretty cool."**

Hera smirked, "Yes it is."

**"Damn right it is." I said before turning north; towards the waterfront.**

People laughed and chuckled as Hera had basically repeated herself, while the older campers covered the youngest demigods ears.

Apollo giggled, "I didn't know you cussed."

"Of course I do. Just mostly behind everyone's' backs."

"Why?"

"I can get pretty vulgar."

Aphrodite shivered, "She's telling the truth."

** "To the north I have the aquatics center.**

Poseidon and Percy perked up; along with any other water deities around.

** It has two Olympic sized pools that are indoors and heated for year round use.**

Poseidon nodded approvingly; absently twirling his trident in one hand, "That is excellent."

** The water park side of it is actually about thirty feet off of the shore on a large barge kept in place by steel columns."**

"That's so cool!" Harley exclaimed; scaring the Olympians. He turned around in his grandmothers lap to face her, "Can we go someday?"

She chuckled, "I guess."

"YAY!"

**Susan blinked, "Dang, that's impressive. And you own all of this?"**

"That is exactly what we're all thinking," Athena said.

**"Yep," I grinned. "And now you do too."**

Nico blinked, "Your going to give her the property?"

"You'll see."

"Gods I hate those words."

**"What?"**

"She wants to know too."

**I grimaced, "I'm gonna need you to stay here for a while.**

"I wonder why," Hestia grumbled; looking more moody than anyone has ever seen her.

** Just until everything with Zeus blows over.**

"WHICH THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!" Hestia shouted; startling pretty much everybody in the amphitheater. The hearth goddess turned to Zeus, "Seriously brother!? Your a hypocrite to even try something! After all the times you've betrayed Hera, you really think you have a right to attack her lover!? In the past, the _small_ number of times she has ever stepped out on you was because you sealed _her womb_ in the first place! And, the one time it seems she really likes the girl; she's terrified you might try and kill her! It is totally unfair!"

Zeus gaped at his eldest sibling, while everyone else (including Hera; who was smiling helplessly) stared at Hestia.

After the goddess appeared to calm down, smiling at everyone and apologizing to Jason for her interruption, the son of Jupiter read on.

** I don't want him to find out and hurt you.**

Nyx scoffed, "He would be a fool to try."

Hestia lightly nodded in agreement.

** So, just in case he does, I brought you here."**

"It was the safest place I could think of on the continent." Hera explained; tickling Harley's sides as he shrieked of laughter.

**"But why?" She asked, "He's the King of the Gods. How is this place safe for me?"**

"Yeah," Annabeth looked at her least favorite Olympian. "It's kind of hard to hide something from Zeus for long. How can that place possibly keep her safe."

"Maybe there more to it than you think demigod." Hera replied.

**"My patron shields the property," I explained.**

"Patron?" Jason asked; stopping his own reading. "Like how your my patron?"

"Yes."

"But how?" He asked; looking back and forth from the book to his step-mother, "I thought only demigods could have patrons!"

"No," Nyx answered. "If a deity stronger than another decided to sponsor him/her, they become their patron."

"But it rarely happens," Athena explained. "The last time I remember was when Helios and Selene took Apollo and Artemis under their wing, and taught them how to drive the chariots."

Artemis nodded, "It's true."

The demigods all exchanged glances, "That's cool."

** "No immortal can enter this place, much less find it. And the only Olympian who even _knows_ about it is Aphrodite."**

Aphrodite smirked, "Oh, but I still got in."

Hera rolled her eyes, "Only because I gave you permission in case of emergency's. Which it wasn't!"

"Oh honey, everything is an emergency when it comes to me!"

Piper sighed, "Mom..."

"Sorry dear."

**"Patron?" She asked.**

**"Someone who watches over me," I clarified. "She is very powerful. Trust me."**

"Who is it?" Thalia asked; casually burning off campers' eyebrows.

"I'm sure everyone will find out eventually."

"Oh we will."

**"Okay," Susan looked down; nervously wringing her hands. "What about our... uh... agreement we made yesterday?"**

Hermes wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his step-mother, "Oh that agreeme-"

Let's just say once again, the campers of cabin eleven, knew not to expect any siblings for a while.

**My face became hot as I remembered what she was talking about, "Oh uh, well tomorrows Friday isn't it?"**

"Yes it is," Apollo sang.

**She nodded.**

"HA! I was right!"

"No one argued with you idiot."

"Still..."

**"Well," I said. "I want to take you to a smaller cabin I own on the property. It's more... um... private."**

Cat-calls and wolf-whistles echoed across the amphitheater; causing a very embarrassed Hera to blush.

Zeus scowled.

**"Alright," she sighed; leaning against me. **

**I smiled and kissed her softly, "How about we go back inside, and find something to do."**

Ares groaned, "Why can't we fight instead of reading this boring book?"

As the war gods' children murmured in agreement, others rolled their eyes.

**"That would be nice."**

Jason sighed in relief, "That's the end of the chapter."

Aphrodite bounced in her seat, "Oh, I hope the next chapter has more romance!"

Hera thought to herself, '_Oh it does_.'

The son of Jupiter raised the book in the air, "Who wants to read next?"

Hera snapped her fingers, and the book disappeared from the her step-son's hand, and appeared in her own. "I will."

She awkwardly cleared her throat, and began to read.

* * *

_**Well, that's chapter four! Which is my longest yet! **_

_**Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be up in a week or two.**_

_**Please, leave a review! I seriously love reading what you have to say, but no flames please!**_

_**Adios~**_


End file.
